


Король вечеринок

by Sabira, silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College!AU, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу и Скотту отчаянно хочется популярности, Кира рисует додзинси, Кора смотрит телешоу, а Дерек с Бойдом маются в магистратуре. Ах да — и во всем виноваты вечеринки!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

— Почему ты вообще решила, что они парочка? — скучающе спросила Лидия.

Кира вздохнула. Лидию считали выдающейся студенткой, настоящей умницей, но иногда она была совершенно безнадежна.

— Это очевидно, сестричка! — Кира убрала выбившуюся из косы прядку за ухо и на мгновение прикусила кончик карандаша. — Поверь мне: они любят друг друга.

— Ни разу не видела, чтобы они целовались, — Лидия невозмутимо пожала плечами. — Они просто друзья.

— Хорошо, — Кира разгладила лист с законченным наброском. — На прошлой неделе Скотт кормил Стайлза пончиком в нашем кафе. _С рук._ Вчера я видела, как Стайлз шлепнул его. _Прямо по заднице._ А когда они вдвоем едут на мотоцикле? Стайлз прижимается к нему, обнимает… Господи, ты только представь, как Скотт гонит по дороге, а Стайлз расстегивает ему ширинку, вынимает член и…

Кира замолчала, переживая приступ острого возбуждения. Дыхание сбилось, а между ног стало жарко. Ладно. Мотоцикл станет темой ее следующего додзинси.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты пришла вместе со мной, — вздохнула Лидия, равнодушно относящаяся к прекрасной однополой любви. — Ты же не любишь баскетбол.

Кира перевела взгляд на площадку. Помощник тренера Бойд давал индивидуальный урок Джексону, парню Лидии. Джексон с точки зрения Киры был перспективным, правда, не в том смысле, в котором его обычно хвалил Бойд. Нет, ну почему Джексон встречается с Лидией? Кира бы с легкостью нашла ему подходящего мальчика. Вот, например, Мэтт — обаятельный парень, фотограф, Джексону бы понравилось быть его личной музой.

— Они здесь, — рассеянно ответила Кира ждущей объяснения Лидии. — Мои мальчики. Они меня вдохновляют.

Лидия закатила глаза и поправила свою экстремально короткую юбку. В их сестринстве было принято одеваться немного скромнее, но Кира не ругала свою подопечную младшую сестренку. Лидии шло. В конце концов, такая длина привлекает не только парней. Кто знает, вдруг Лидия обратит на себя еще чье-то внимание? Скажем, той хмурой девушки с инженерного отделения. Они бы чудесно смотрелись вместе: яркая, стильная, рыжеволосая Лидия и замкнутая и грубоватая жгучая брюнетка в милитари.

Надо списаться с редактором. Вдруг ей закажут серию работ про девушек? Кира бы не отказалась попробовать.

— Господи, Джексон! — закричала Лидия и вскочила на ноги.

Кира вскинула голову. Джексон, видимо, столкнулся с Бойдом, и тот стоял, согнувшись, и держался за спину. Джексон что-то быстро говорил, а с противоположного конца трибуны начал пробираться Скотт. Кира поднялась и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, спустилась на несколько рядов ниже.

— Потянул спину? — беспокойно спросил Скотт, добравшись до Бойда. — Давай я разотру. Моя мать медсестра, я знаю, что делать в таких случаях.

— Отъебись от него, Маккол! — Джексон пихнул Скотта в грудь. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? В том году тебя не взяли в команду, и в этом не возьмут. Свали.

— Пусти его, — хрипло потребовал Бойд. — Блядь, я сейчас сдохну! Ты реально можешь помочь?

— Конечно! — Скотт довел Бойда до скамейки, задрал потную серую майку и начал что-то делать с его спиной — Кире не удалось рассмотреть. Боже мой, он так интимно трогает другого парня на глазах у своего собственного!

Кира быстро нашла глазами Стайлза и разочарованно закусила губу. Стайлз вполголоса болтал с Лидией, спровадившей Джексона в раздевалку, и даже не смотрел на Скотта.

Хотя… наверное, он специально не смотрит, чтобы не выдать терзающей его ревности. Кира улыбнулась и записала про «терзающую ревность» на полях блокнота. Хорошее выражение, она его использует.

— Спасибо, — с чувством сказал Бойд, осторожно потягиваясь. Кажется, боль из его спины ушла. — Классно делаешь массаж!

— Да, Скотт это умеет! — громко подтвердил Стайлз.

Кира улыбнулась. Вот оно. Как она могла сомневаться? Конечно, Стайлз сейчас расставит все точки над «i» и заявит права на своего парня.

— Не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить, — Бойд похлопал Скотта по плечу и задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Эй, хочешь сегодня на нашу вечеринку?

Кира нахмурилась. Ей нравилось, когда события развивались быстро, но вот так сразу звать на вечеринку? И у Бойда же есть девушка, симпатичная блондинка Эрика. С другой стороны, Кира слышала, что Эрика из очень приличных студенток, ее семья консервативна и религиозна. Кто знает, вдруг Бойд ее любит, но так устал ждать, что невольно начал заглядываться на мальчиков, и тут Скотт, с его волшебными руками, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы попасть в баскетбольную команду университета… Кира встряхнула головой и присмотрелась к Бойду. Очень фактурный парень, большой, черный, мускулистый, да и межрасовый секс это так толерантно! Добавит истории горечи и правдоподобия. Стайлз, конечно, сначала бросит Скотта, но сила истинной любви обязательно сведет их обратно вместе.

— …спасибо еще раз, что пригласил! — Скотт потряс Бойду руку и обернулся на Стайлза.

Тот вел себя, по мнению Киры, совершенно правильно: стоял, сделав страшные глаза, и указывал на себя большими пальцами.

Да, Скотт, тебе пора бы и вспомнить, кто твой бойфренд!

— А можно, я захвачу друга? — спросил Скотт у Бойда. — Ну, чтобы не приходить одному, ты понимаешь?

— Бери, мне не жалко, — Бойд стянул майку и закинул ее на плечо. — В восемь, в доме нашего братства. Знаешь адрес?

— Конечно! — Скотт просиял, а когда Бойд ушел, подскочил к Стайлзу, и тот дал ему «пять».

Кира умиленно вздохнула. Какой же все-таки Стайлз чудесный парень! Не устраивает сцену, а поддерживает своего любимого в его мечте играть за колледж.

Сегодня у нее точно будет очень плодотворный вечер. Она запасется обожаемым мокаччино из Старбакса и станет рисовать до самого-самого утра!

-+-

— Так, я не понял, какого хера здесь происходит? — Бойд потряс Дерека за плечо и на всякий случай отошел.

Хейл с похмелья мог и когтями задеть. Он, конечно, не альфа, на Бойде в два счета заживет, но одежду жалко.

— Отъебись, — послал его Дерек, обреченно выныривая из-под одеяла. — Уже утро?

— Десять, — ответил Бойд. — Твое счастье, что мы в магистратуре, и никто нас не ждет на занятиях спозаранку.

— Да, — Дерек откинул одеяло и сел на кровати, отчаянно зевая. — Как все прошло с Эрикой?

— Отлично погуляли, — Бойд улыбнулся, вспомнив об их шалостях за завтраком. Его горячая сладкая малышка! — А ты там с кем спишь? И почему на моей кровати?

— Моя была заблевана, — Дерек нашарил свои джинсы и пропихнул одну ногу в штанину. — Пришлось лечь на твоей.

— Это многое объясняет, — хмыкнул Бойд. — Но тебе придется разбираться с охраной. Думаю, они уже выписали штраф братству.

— Ты о чем? — Дерек с трудом оделся и встал.

— Ты выкинул испорченное постельное белье в окно вместо бельевой корзины. Оно застряло на дереве и портит вид из окон первого этажа, — пояснил Бойд. — Слушай, мы уже не в братстве, но мне нравится жить в нашем доме, я не хочу переезжать в общагу или искать квартиру.

— Я все улажу, — пообещал Дерек, хмуро растерев отросшую за ночь щетину. — Когда вспомню, что вчера вообще было.

— Я тебе не помощник, — заявил Бойд, покосившись на оставшееся дрыхнуть на его кровати незнакомое тело. — Я ушел в самом начале. Кстати, ты мне должен: Малия снова напилась, и я о ней позаботился.

— Отвез к Питеру?

— Нет, заставил одного парня за ней присмотреть, — Бойд пощелкал пальцами, припоминая имя. — Скотт. Скотт Маккол. Хороший чувак, хочет в команду, но пока лажает. Я над ним думаю.

— А, — Дерек без интереса кивнул. — Так, мне нужна большая порция кофе. _Огромная._

Он сунул босые ноги в разношенные кеды и подошел к кровати. Приподнял одеяло и с интересом уставился на лежащего в ней парня.

— Хм, — Дерек наклонил голову набок, разглядывая. — Симпатичная задница. Смотри, какие милые родинки.

— Не ценитель, — напомнил Бойд. — Это что, тот, которого ты облил из садового шланга?

— Ага, — Дерек опустил одеяло и потряс парня за плечо. — Подъем! Эй, вставай!

— Уй’и, сп’ю — сердито отозвалось одеяло и cвернулось в плотный кокон.

Дерек вздохнул, выпрямился и махнул рукой.

— Ты не против?

— Наплевать, пусть спит, — Бойд кинул Дереку майку. — Пошли, я тоже кофе хочу. Эрика классная, но кофе варит отвратительный.

— Так, — задумчиво произнес Дерек, когда они уселись за столик в любимой закусочной и приступили к напиткам и блинчикам. — Поехали. Лидия на меня разозлилась, что я опять наебал Джексона с укусом, и навязала мне парня пообщаться.

— Ты снова его укусил? — заржал Бойд.

Джексон его изрядно бесил, но, во-первых, он был талантливым игроком, а во-вторых, встречался с племянницей Дерека. А еще Джексон очень хотел стать оборотнем, чтобы «быть достойным своей девушки-банши», и Дерек уже дважды развел его, обещая обратить. В первый раз Джексон был сам виноват: он скрыл свое намерение от Лидии, и Дерек, воспользовавшись его неосведомленностью, наплел Джексону с три короба и укусил. Разумеется, укус беты ни к каким изменениям не привел. Джексон проходил несколько дней с повязкой, поругался с Лидией и успокоился.

— Я сказал, что есть один ритуал… Короче, да, я его укусил, Лидия вызверилась и спихнула на меня какого-то второкурсника, — Дерек взялся за свои блинчики. — Парень оказался забавным, но, блядь, он пьет хуже Малии! Его начало тошнить, и я вывел его на лужайку.

— И облил из шланга, — вставил Бойд.

— Зато он протрезвел и стал гораздо чище, — Дерек покосился на официантку. — Думаю, я смогу справиться с яичницей.

— У нас дома закончились чистые кровати, жри свои блинчики, — отрезал Бойд. — Что было дальше?

— Я не знаю, — Дерек почесал затылок. — Мы отправились дальше веселиться. Стайлз — о, я вспомнил его имя! — зажигал, мы танцевали, потом приезжала полиция, потом не помню… Да, точно, я привел его наверх, потому что он снова нажрался, а я не знал, куда его деть. Он заблевал мою кровать, я убрал грязное, а потом мы легли спать.

— А почему он голый? — Бойд принюхался и подумал, что он бы тоже не отказался от яичницы. Они с Эрикой так покувыркались, что завтрак можно и повторить. — Ты его выебал?

— Вряд ли, — усомнился Дерек. — Ты видел где-нибудь резинку?

— Нет, но вдруг вы решили, что у вас любовь и вы друг другу доверяете? — Бойд помахал официантке. — Возьмем пожрать нормально, согласен?

— Заказывай, — согласился Дерек. — И пусть кофе подольют.

Бойд подмигнул принявшей заказ девушке и похлопал наморщившего лоб Дерека по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Так что?

— Я обычно запоминаю секс, — покачал головой Дерек. — Нет, я его не трахал. Да я бы не смог.

— Ты — Король Вечеринок, — усмехнулся Бойд, вспомнив заработанный Дереком еще на первом курсе титул. — Для тебя нет ничего невозможного.

— Как меня заебало это прозвище, — Дерек отодвинул пустую тарелку из-под блинчиков. — Каждый раз все ждут, что я что-нибудь выкину.

— И ты никогда не разочаровываешь, — Бойд прислушался — круто, им вот-вот принесут пожрать. — Ты чуть не спалил дом братства в первый же наш отрыв. Тебя трижды забирали в полицию по разным причинам, и одной из них было обвинение в серийных убийствах. Тебе разбили тачку какие-то чокнутые, когда ты отъехал, чтобы докупить нам пива. И это я не стану упоминать тот случай с пуншем, который наварила Лидия, или вечеринку с цепями в депо, или твою попытку утонуть в бассейне, или…

— Заткнись, — попросил Дерек. — Я не знаю, почему так получается. Я всегда вляпываюсь. Мама даже плюнула на свои убеждения и отвезла меня к одному друиду. Решила, что на мне проклятье.

— Ты не говорил, — удивился Бойд. — И что сказал друид?

— Что-то про отражения в мирах и проекции реальных проблем на мелкие неприятности, — Дерек скривился. — Он заявил, что мне стоит быть благодарным, что все в конечном счете оказывается чепухой и не причиняет вреда ни мне, ни моим близким.

— Ваш заказ, — пропела официантка, ставя перед ними две тарелки с отлично прожаренными яйцами и истекающими маслом полосками хрустящего бекона.

— Какой запах! — Дерек взялся за вилку. — В общем, мама успокоилась, да и я тоже.

— Охрененно! — Бойд запихнул в рот кусок побольше и прожевал. — Она опять в отъезде?

— Да, — подтвердил Дерек. — Она на Аляске, и в этот раз Лора уехала вместе с ней, так что все младшие Хейлы предоставлены самим себе. Отец самоустранился, дяде Питеру никто даже аконит выращивать не доверит, и всю ответственность повесили на Пэрриша. Теперь он главный не только над Лидией, но и над всеми нами. Я, Малия, Кора — нам сказано обращаться к дядюшке Джордану и не доставать маму и Лору.

— Они очень близки, — Бойда всегда поражали запутанные взаимоотношения Хейлов. У него в стае все было гораздо проще. — Я имею в виду, Лора же твоей маме не родная.

— Знаешь, Лора для нее выглядит более родной дочерью, чем Кора, — заметил Дерек. — Что, ты все еще сохнешь по моей старшей сестре?

Бойд швырнул в него салфеткой. Хватит уже припоминать. Какой первокурсник не влюбится в шикарную волчицу постарше?

— Лидия не ревнует, что вы все теперь будете бегать со своими проблемами к ее папочке?

— Она счастлива, — Дерек обмакнул кусок бекона в растекшийся желток и проглотил. — Чем больше ее папочка хлопочет над беспризорной Малией, Корой с ее заскоками или моими арестами, тем меньше он сует нос в дела Лидии. Ты же знаешь, как он ненавидит Джексона. Говорит, тот просто копия его самого в том же возрасте, а он был тем еще придурком.

— Тогда это карма, — подытожил Бойд, с сожалением доедая яичницу. Дерек со своей тоже расправился. — Ты на занятия?

— Да, — Дерек взглянул на часы. — Черт, домой не успеваю. Переоденусь у Питера, до него ближе.

— Давай, — Бойд пожал ему руку и взялся за свой кофе. У него-то сегодня свободный день, можно никуда не спешить.

Все дела — выставить из своей койки левого парня и заткнуть Айзека, чтобы не орал. Они с Дереком сделали его президентом братства, когда уходили, вот пусть уймется и закроет глаза на мелкие происшествия. Или на следующей игре Бойд его на скамейку посадит, будет знать.

Телефон зажужжал, Бойд включил его и широко улыбнулся. Эрика, подремав после его ухода, скинула новую фотку. Бойд понадеялся, что никто из ее предков не залезет к Эрике в телефон. Они и так знают, что их дочка ненатуральная блондинка, зачем им наглядные доказательства, да еще такие нестандартные. А вот Бойду они пригодятся, когда наступят долгие дни разлуки.

«Жду твоего», — кокетливо прислала Эрика следом, и Бойд, отодвинув кофе, пошел в толчок.

Все для его девочки.

-+-

Двери лифта открылись на нужном этаже, Скотт вышел и почти сразу натолкнулся на близнецов из пятой комнаты. Он их видел всего несколько раз, и обычно они вели себя не особенно дружелюбно. Даже на его «привет» никак не реагировали.

— Как там поживает _Королева_? — с диким ржачем навалились они на Скотта. Он не ожидал такого напора и чуть не шагнул обратно в лифт.

— Королева? — башка раскалывалась с самого утра, от бессонной ночи в теле скопилась усталость, а в глаза будто насыпали песку. Скотт был не в курсе последних новостей, и в данный момент не горел желанием просвещаться.

Близнецы переглянулись и снова заржали. Синхронно.

— Весь универ гудит с прошлого вечера! Откуда ты вылез? — демонстративно принюхавшись, один из близнецов поморщился, схватил брата за плечо и втолкнул в лифт. Двери за ними закрылись, но Скотт отчетливо услышал «неудачник».

Черт возьми, именно так бы он себя и охарактеризовал. _Неудачник_.

Скотт покачал головой, потер глаза и, скривившись, направился в конец коридора. Он надеялся, что хотя бы Стайлзу вчера повезло. Скотт остановился возле нужной двери, полез в карман за ключом и застыл. В голову внезапно пришла приятная мысль, как круто будет сейчас залезть в их личную со Стайлзом душевую кабину. Ха! Все-таки не всегда им не везет! Оттяпали самый лакомый кусочек на этаже — довольно просторную комнату с маленьким личным санузлом. Да, стоимость была чуть выше, зато никаких очередей в душевой.

Немного повеселев, Скотт открыл дверь, вошел и наткнулся взглядом на Стайлза, лежавшего на животе рядом со своей кроватью.

— Чувак? — осторожно позвал Скотт. Его кольнуло беспокойством, и вся усталость вмиг исчезла. — Стайлз!

— О, бля, бро, не ори, — слабо отозвался тот. — Мне так хреново.

Скотт облегченно выдохнул, прошел к своей кровати и плюхнулся на нее. Затем повернулся в сторону Стайлза и спросил:

— Ты так всю ночь пролежал?

Голос должен был прозвучать сочувственно, но вышло ехидно.

— Нет. Я час назад пришел.

Стайлз перевернулся на спину и раскинул руки. У него на щеке остался след от коврового покрытия.

— Значит, тебе повезло больше, чем мне, — сделал вывод Скотт.

Стайлз молчал минут пять. Скотт подумал, что он вырубился.

— Спорный вопрос, — выдал наконец Стайлз, медленно сел и прислонился спиной к кровати. Скотт хотел было его утешить, а заодно и выговориться про Малию, про ее стремного папашу, похожего на серийного убийцу, но заметил странное выражение лица Стайлза и решил отложить исповедь.

— Почему?

— Я, — глядя в пространство перед собой, начал Стайлз, — ни черта не помню со вчерашней вечеринки, и меня разбудил Бойд.

— Бойд? — Скотт резко сел, чувствуя, как от волнения скрутило живот.

— Ага, — как в трансе ответил Стайлз.

— Он говорил что-нибудь про меня? — воображение живо нарисовало картину, где мистер Хейл выпытывает у Бойда информацию про Скотта, а потом отчитывает его за то, что он, друг семьи, отпустил пьяную Малию с…маньяком? Извращенцем? О господи! Все. Теперь в команду ему точно не попасть. Никогда.

Скотт продолжал смотреть на Стайлза, в ожидании ответа, который, по сути, уже ничего не решал.

— Что? — Стайлз взглянул на него, скривившись. — Нет! Он ничего не спрашивал! Он сказал, чтобы я выметался из его кровати!

— _Что?_ — челюсть Скотта поползла вниз. — Что ты делал в его кровати? Хотя нет! Не говори!

Стайлз обиженно выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди, явно растерявшись.

— Я там _спал_ , Скотт! Спасибо, что не думаешь сразу о сексе! Обо мне, сексе и Бойде вместе. Спасибо. Ты настоящий бро.

— Так ничего не было?

— Не знаю, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Но если и было, то точно не с ним. Он сказал, что пришел утром.

Скотт нахмурился, окончательно перестав что-либо понимать.

— Погоди. Ты проснулся в кровати Бойда, и у тебя, возможно — я сказал _возможно_ , не делай такие страшные глаза, — был секс с кем-то другим?

— Да, Шерлок.

— Почему ты решил, что у тебя с кем-то был секс? — искренне поразился Скотт. Стайлз на это покраснел и стыдливо отвел взгляд. — Стайлз?

— Я был абсолютно голый. И мы так и не нашли мою одежду. В комнате, — ответил Стайлз и закрыл лицо руками. Сказанная дальше фраза была едва слышна. — Но когда я уходил из братства, видел свои трусы на дереве. Там висело еще что-то… простыня, что ли?

Скотт представил эту картину и прыснул от смеха, но, устыдившись, поджал губы и виновато опустил глаза.

— Ты их достал? — все же не выдержал он.

Стайлз посмотрел на него так, словно не поверил своим ушам.

— Конечно, Скотт. Я позвал Бойда и Айзека, президента братства, помочь мне снять свои трусы с дерева, — с предельной серьезностью произнес Стайлз.

Скотт удивленно приподнял брови:

— И они помогли?

— Естественно. Ведь все так поступают.

Скотт застыл, уловив, что что-то не так, а потом сообразил.

— Черт, ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь! — вздохнул он, внутренне злясь на себя. Вот сколько лет дружат, а все равно он иногда покупается на эти подъебки!

— Тогда не задавай глупых вопросов! — воскликнул Стайлз и тут же поморщился, схватился за голову и застонал. — Да я едва их увидел, сразу удрал оттуда, чтобы не дай бог меня кто-нибудь не запалил! Это вообще-то _братство_.

— Ты убежал голым?

— О, да ладно? — Стайлз снова посмотрел на него _тем самым_ взглядом, и тут уже Скотт не выдержал.

— Тогда рассказывай нормально! Ты сказал, что проснулся голым и не нашел свою одежду! Но ты не говорил, в чем шел по улице!

— Убавь громкость, чувак, — скривился Стайлз. — Мне Бойд одолжил вещи своего соседа. И угадай, кто он!

— Кто?

— Что, даже не попытаешься? Ты же знаешь ответ. Я вообще не должен говорить тебе его имя. Ты и так его знаешь. Юный сталкер.

В тот момент, когда Скотт решил обидеться на Стайлза, он понял, о ком речь.

— Не-е-ет, — не веря самому себе, выдохнул Скотт.

— О да, — невесело хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Дерек Хейл.

— Собственной персоной.

— Ты с ним спал? Я видел его как-то раз мельком — он же здоровый такой!

— Я надеюсь, что _только_ спал.

— Как ты вообще с ним затусил?

— Это все Лидия! — воскликнул Стайлз так громко, словно не у него голова раскалывалась от похмелья. — Когда Бойд послал тебя помочь той девчонке, Лидия практически сразу меня увела, познакомила с Дереком и свалила. Потом мы пошли выпить, ржали над чем-то. Он оказался вполне ничего, и большинство слухов правдивы. Как выяснилось. Потом я ничего не помню. Помню только, мне было очень плохо, потом я тонул. Блядь, это просто пиздецовое ощущение, когда не можешь глотнуть воздуха. Вода была везде. Я не знаю, что там случилось. У них же даже бассейна нет! Потом мы снова пили, и все. Дальше меня растолкал Бойд, вскользь упомянув, что помимо меня в кровати был Дерек, выдал его шмотки — мне, кстати, кажется, что он их взял из корзины, — и выставил.

— Отстой, — помолчав немного, подвел итог Скотт.

— Угу.

— А я надеялся узнать, почему у меня близнецы спрашивали про какую-то королеву. Я думал, может ты в курсе?

— Королеву? — поморщился Стайлз. — Нет, мой мозг кристально чист.

Скотт пожал плечами и махнул рукой, догадываясь, что эта тема еще всплывет хотя бы раз, и они во всем разберутся.

— Ну а ты где шлялся? — спросил Стайлз, скосив на него взгляд. В этот момент выглянуло солнце, и яркий луч упал прямо ему на лицо. Стайлз тут же увернулся, отполз в тень, но Скотту хватило этих пары секунд, чтобы увидеть всю картину. Глаза у Стайлз были красными и немного слезились, а сосуды на лице кое-где полопались — блевал он, наверное, знатно.

— О-о-о-о! — Скотт на несколько секунд закрыл лицо руками и упавшим голосом сказал: — Кажется, у меня появилась девушка.

— Кажется? Девушка? — Стайлз от этой новости как будто ожил.

— Малия. Малия _Хейл_.

Они понимающе переглянулись, и Скотт продолжил:  
— Сначала все шло нормально. Она блевала на крыльце, я держал ее и ее волосы. Потом мы немного поговорили, и я вызвался проводить ее до дома. Меня ведь Бойд попросил, а ты знаешь, как сильно я хочу в команду. Мне нельзя лажать. Так вот, все шло странно, но относительно нормально, пока дверь не открыл ее отец. Вот уж пиздец стремный мужик! Я думал, он меня убьет прямо на месте. А тут еще и Малия, назвала меня своим парнем и потащила в свою комнату.

— Не может быть, — удивился Стайлз. — При своем отце?

— Ага, прикинь!

— Ну а потом? Ты свалил через окно? — кажется, приключения Скотта его развеселили, и он даже не пытался этого скрыть. Козел.

— Нет, она уложила меня спать. И я спал с ней. Мы просто спали. Ничего такого, но я просыпался от каждого шороха. А если засыпал, то снилась какая-то фигня. Мне все время казалось, что вот-вот ворвется ее отец с тесаком в руке и прирежет меня. А утром она еще хотела, чтобы я остался на завтрак! — голос в конце предательски сорвался.

— Пиздец.

— Точно, — Скотт облегченно выдохнул. Когда Стайлз был в курсе его проблем, ему всегда становилось спокойнее. И этот раз не стал исключением.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, а потом заржали. Скотт почувствовал, будто гора свалилась с плеч, а внутри поселилась беззаботность.

Стайлз откинул голову на кровать, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза.

— У тебя есть сегодня занятия?

— Не-а, — ответил Скотт. — А у тебя?

— Ага. Были. С утра. Но я проспал. Давай тогда, вали в душ, и пойдем пожрем.

— Может, сначала ты в душ? — с заботой в голосе спросил Скотт. Стайлз выглядел помятым.

— Не-е, — протянул тот, не открывая глаз. — Я проторчал там полчаса, пытаясь отмыться от возможного секса.

Скотт нахмурился, но промолчал на этот счет.

— А что ты делал на полу?

— Мобильник завалился за кровать, но я не смог подняться. Так охуенно лежать на твердом, чувак, ты должен попробовать.

— Сейчас-то тебе лучше? — фыркнул Скотт, пропуская мимо ушей заманчивое предложение.

— Возможно, — Стайлз вытянул губы трубочкой, а потом улыбнулся. — Я сижу, и мне удобно. Мне было бы неудобно, если бы меня трахнули, как думаешь? Я же в этом плане девственник. Миктротрещинки — неизбежное зло, так?

Отвечать Скотт не стал, взял свое полотенце и ушел в душ. Думать всерьез об анусе Стайлза он не готов. Тем более в таком состоянии.

Долбанный Питер Хейл!

-+-

— Есть какие-нибудь дополнительные вопросы? — лучезарно улыбнулась мисс Блейк. — Стайлз, ты понял свое задание?

— Конечно! Без проблем! — бодро ответил Стайлз, стараясь не выдать своей паники. — У меня неделя, я усвоил!

Блядь, он пиздецки попал. Как вообще писать это эссе? И гугл не поможет. Стайлз сомневался, что кто-нибудь раньше всерьез разрабатывал тему латентной гомосексуальности Джен Эйр и искал подтверждение подобной теории в романе.

Все, он завалит. Но почему ему вообще досталось это эссе? Единственному со всего потока?!

— Чувак? — Скотт с тревогой похлопал его по плечу. — Ты в норме?

— Нет, я в полной жопе, — выругался Стайлз, когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние, подальше от сбрендившей преподавательницы английской литературы. — У меня этот курс обязательный, а я не смогу написать ей эссе.

— Что-нибудь придумаем! — оптимистично сказал Скотт и улыбнулся двум проходившим мимо парням, показавшим Стайлзу большой палец.

— Что ты с ними заигрываешь? — разозлился Стайлз и толкнул его в спину. — Задолбали!

— Ты же всегда хотел быть популярным? — поддел его Скотт и увернулся, чтобы не получить рюкзаком по башке.

— Я хотел нормальной популярности, о’кей? — Стайлз догнал его и зашагал рядом. — Быть клевым чуваком! Парнем, который делает самый охуенский попкорн, или классно танцует в стиле сумасшедшей лягушки, или склеил трех подряд девчонок за одну ночь. А я прославился тем, что со мной зажег местный король вечеринок, и теперь каждая тварь в кампусе зовет меня _королевой_. Ебать я хотел такую популярность!

— Так ты выяснил про секс? — Скотт даже не пытался изображать, что ему есть дело до нытья Стайлза. Он сам парился из-за Малии и ее стремного папаши, так что они были квиты: Стайлзу было насрать на высосанные из пальца переживания Скотта. Вы посмотрите, классная девчонка представила его парнем перед своим отцом и позволила с собой переночевать! Стайлз видел Малию на занятиях, аппетитная красотка с характером. Уж всяко лучше хмурого пофигистичного парня, переебавшего, по слухам, половину универа!

И, возможно — маловероятно, но вдруг! — Стайлз тоже входит в эту половину. И не выяснить: приезжать в братство, где жил Хейл, Стайлз побаивался, а в универе тот уже два дня не появлялся.

Они там в магистратуре что, вообще ни хера не делают?

— Эй! — снова позвал Скотт, повысив голос. — Так что с сексом, Стайлз?

— Привет, — вдруг поздоровалась с ними симпатичная старшекурсница в ярком, но странноватом прикиде. Короткая клетчатая юбка, шерстяные гольфы на стройных ножках, грубоватые ботинки с ярко-розовыми шнурками, светлая маечка с единорогом, кардиган нараспашку, лимонно-желтый шарф… Стайлз моргнул и уставился ей в лицо.

А, он ее знает! Это же Кира. Скотт одно время думал, что нравится ей, а потом она вроде отстала и перестала его преследовать.

— Привет, — нервно произнес Скотт, отступив назад. — Э-э-э, Кира? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто подошла поболтать, — ослепительно улыбнулась Кира. — Я помешала какому-то важному разговору? _Интимному?_

— Да, у нас тут очень интимный разговор! — выпалил Стайлз. Свой запас любезности он полностью израсходовал на мисс Блейк, упс. — Если у тебя ничего срочного…

— Конечно! Я пойду! — Кира махнула им обоим и, сжав тетрадки, как любимую игрушку, зашагала вперед.

Стайлз озадаченно посмотрел ей вслед. Он знал, что высказался грубовато. Так почему Кира светится, будто ее освободили от полусеместровых?

— Это он! — Скотт дернул Стайлза за рукав. — Смотри, там Дерек!

— Где? — Стайлз начисто забыл про Киру, завидев знакомую хмурую рожу в окне. — Так, я пошел.

— Спятил? — Скотт схватил Стайлза за капюшон толстовки. — Что ты ему скажешь?

— Вот вы где!

Стайлз, уже почти отцепившись от Скотта, врезался в парня с висящей на шее фотокамерой.

— Эй, эй! Осторожнее, не разбей!

— Ты еще кто такой? — сдался Стайлз. В принципе, он мог не торопиться: Дерек не собирался никуда исчезать. Он кинул на траву сумку, уселся на нее и, прислонившись спиной к дереву, стал листать какие-то бумаги, похожие на проверочный тест. У Стайлза на таких же голубых листах были распечатаны задания по экономике.

— Я Мэтт, фотографирую для студенческой газеты, — Мэтт пожал ладонь вежливо протянувшему ее Скотту и посмотрел на Стайлза. — Есть дело.

— Выкладывай, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — Что, хочешь взять у меня интервью? Скажи, что это никак не связано с Дереком Хейлом?

— Связано, — Мэтт ухмыльнулся и понизил голос. — Да ладно тебе, все уже в курсе. Вы такая хорошая парочка!

— Все, поговорили, — Стайлз сделал попытку уйти, но Мэтт его не пустил.

— Не дури, — Мэтт вздохнул и потрогал ленту, на которой висела камера. — Я пришел позвать тебя на вечеринку. В бета-пси, Лиам обещает улетную тусу. Присоединишься?

— Что еще за туса? — влез Скотт, явно заинтересовавшись.

Конечно, ему ведь не надо писать эссе по литературе!

— Закрытая пати, только для своих, — Мэтт многозначительно помолчал. — Обещают реальный отрыв. Тебе будут рады.

— Оу, — Стайлз почувствовал, как его негодование утихает. Все-таки приятно быть таким востребованным. — Ну, я не знаю, как получится.

— Когда? — напористо спросил Скотт.

— Послезавтра, начинаем в девять, — Мэтт расслабился, сообразив, что это значит «да». — И Стайлз, не забудь захватить своего короля. Лиам ждет вас обоих.

— Да я не решаю, куда он ходит! — проорал Стайлз, когда Мэтт развернулся, намереваясь свалить. — Блин!

— Туса в бета-пси! — Скотт возбужденно взмахнул руками. — Стайлз, они крутые! Мы бы никогда не попали на их закрытую пати, если бы ты не переспал с Дереком!

— Да я с ним не спал! — Стайлз закатил глаза и бессильно выдохнул. — Вот кстати. Пойду и разберусь с этим вопросом. Вдруг он мне, блядь, в рот кончил. Может, поэтому меня так рвало?

— Я же просил! — обиженно воскликнул Скотт, зажав руками уши.

Стайлз подмигнул ему и выбрался на свежий воздух. Все, Хейл, допрыгался. Сейчас ты расскажешь папочке, что было той гребаной ночью!

— Как дела? — заговорил он, добравшись до облюбованного Дереком дерева. — Помнишь меня? Я Стайлз.

Представляться было чуточку унизительно, но Стайлз предпочитал сам назвать свое имя, а не проходить через «ты кто такой, я тебя не знаю».

— Я помню, как тебя зовут, — Дерек задрал голову и слегка нахмурился. Ему что, даже сквозь солнечные очки режет глаза? Что он так морщится? — Зачем пришел?

— Я сяду, ладно? — не дожидаясь ответа, Стайлз плюхнулся задницей на траву. Разговаривать с Дереком стоя было неудобно. — Про нас ходят слухи после тусовки в вашем братстве. Слышал?

— Ага, — равнодушно согласился Дерек и замолчал.

Стайлз недовольно закусил губу. Может, по пьяни он что-то напутал? Неужели это тот самый чувак, который показался ему клевым собеседником и вообще отличным партнером по развлечениям?

— Так, хм, это правда? — осторожно поинтересовался Стайлз, подавив порыв снять с Дерека идиотские очки. Блин, он же в теньке сидит! — У нас что-то было?

— Что? — уточнил Дерек.

На этот раз короткий ответ Стайлза не обманул. Рожа у Хейла была по-прежнему невозмутимая, но уголки губ едва заметно дрогнули.

Блядь, да он прикалывается над Стайлзом!

— Секс, чувак, — с нажимом произнес Стайлз. — Я спрашиваю, был ли у нас секс. Трах. Перепих. Сладенькие обжимания. Потому что я проснулся _голым_. Совсем голым. И это наводит на подозрения.

— Ты вообще ни хрена не помнишь? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Первый раз вижу, чтобы так ужрались с обычного пива.

— Мой отец шериф, у меня было мало практики, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Так что? Ты меня трогал?

— Конечно, — скривился Дерек. — Не сам же ты разделся!

Стайлз аккуратно выдохнул. Кажется, сейчас он кого-то убьет. Неужели так трудно ответить на прямо поставленный вопрос?

— О’кей, ты меня раздел, а дальше?

— Дальше я уложил тебя в кровать, — вежливо продолжил Дерек. — А теперь ты не мог бы свалить? Я занят.

— Да блин! — Стайлз выхватил у Дерека из рук исчирканные галочками листы. — Ты меня трахнул или нет? Или это я тебя трахал, м-м-м?

— Ладно, сделаю перерыв. Давно пора выпить кофе, — Дерек встал, поднял с земли сумку и невозмутимо отряхнул задницу от воображаемой грязи. — А зачем тебе мое задание по гражданскому праву? То есть, все равно, но занеси его потом в кофейню. Я не доделал последний блок.

Стайлз медленно встал, чувствуя, как внутри все кипит от бессильной ярости. Почему он не говорит? Ничего не было, и Дереку не хочется признаваться, что он упустил шанс потрахаться? Или что-то было, и он опасается, что Стайлз предъявит ему претензии? Или ему просто нравится держать Стайлза на крючке?

Что происходит?

— Стой, — Стайлз заметил фотографирующих друг друга девушек и вспомнил про Мэтта. Скотт не простит, если они пропустят отрыв. — Послезавтра нас обоих ждут на тусовке у бета-пси. Меня попросили передать тебе приглашение.

— Бета-пси? — Дерек задумчиво подвигал челюстью. — Больше понтов, чем веселья. Они пафосные.

— Ты не вылезаешь из кожаных курток, водишь _понтовую_ тачку и ведешь себя, как герой боевичка, — Стайлз состроил насмешливую гримасу. — Поверь, ты отлично впишешься, чувак.

Дерек снял очки и улыбнулся, рассматривая Стайлза.

— Хорошо, — сказал он после паузы. — Послезавтра в бета-пси, встретимся на месте.

— Идет, — кивнул Стайлз, отводя глаза. Взгляд у Дерека был чересчур настойчивым. Он _смущал_. Хотя причин смущения Стайлз не понимал. — Встретимся. Забери, блин, свое задание, оно мне не нужно.

Дерек небрежно запихнул листы в сумку и наклонился к Стайлзу так близко, что его дыхание опалило кожу.

— Кстати, насчет ночи. Классная у тебя попка. Родинки просто улет, очень симпатичные.

Стайлз открыл рот, не найдясь с ответом, а Дерек, картинно надев очки обратно, развернулся и бодро двинулся в сторону кафетерия.

Ну и хрен с ним. Они снова нажрутся у бета-пси, и Стайлз узнает правду. Пьяный Дерек, в отличие от трезвого, просто душка.

Утрись, придурок.

-+-

Попасть на вечеринку к бета-пси для цивила было практически нереально. Самая крутая тусовка, самые горячие девочки и самая дорогая выпивка. У этого братства всегда было самое-самое. Скотт еще на первом курсе слышал о бета-пси, но они со Стайлзом так и не смогли раздобыть приглашение. Просто завалиться к ним, как иногда они делали с другими вечеринками, не получилось бы ни при каком раскладе. На входе вечно торчал кто-то из _бет_ и устраивал жесткий фейсконтроль.

Но судьба оказалась к ним благосклонна, и вот они здесь. На пати бета-пси!

— Эй, красавчик, — ухо Скотта обдало горячим дыханием, а в ладонь скользнула чужая маленькая ручка. Он отвел руку со стаканом пива в сторону и обернулся к незнакомке. Та была чуть ниже его, в обтягивающем черном топе, не прикрывающем впалый живот, и в темно-синих джинсах в облипочку с низкой, _очень_ низкой талией.

— Ох, привет, — улыбнулся ей Скотт, цепляя взглядом ее темные волосы, едва касавшиеся плеч. Глаза у девушки задорно блеснули, а между приоткрытых губ мелькнул язычок.

— Ты… — многообещающе начала она, и Скотт приготовился полностью отдаться флирту — и пусть Стайлз не ржет! Он умеет! — но закончить ей не удалось.

— Пошла во-о-он, — расплывшись в счастливой улыбке, произнесла Малия и бесцеремонно пихнула ее прямо ладонью в лицо.

— Эй! — девушка отступила, угрожающе прищурилась, вмиг перестав казаться привлекательной. Малия посмотрела на нее, и та, не решившись ответить, развернулась и растворилась в толпе.

— Вот зачем? — расстроено спросил Скотт. Вдруг бы ему обломился фантастический секс!

— Она шлюха, — как ни в чем ни бывало, пояснила Малия, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— С чего ты взяла? — они здесь всего полчаса, а Скотта уже начала раздражать ее прямолинейность, будто она все знала лучше всех. И ведь нашла же его в этой толпе мажоров. Вот черт! А он так хотел от нее отделаться.

— Это все знают, — фыркнула Малия и облизала рот. Ее взгляд опустился на стакан Скотта, она тут же его выхватила и немного отпила. — Пиво? Скотт, серьезно? Ты у бета-пси и пьешь _пиво_?

— Это хорошее пиво.

— А еще у них отличная текила! — Малия схватила его за руку, всучила недопитое пиво какому-то парню и направилась к бару, находящемуся между двух лестниц, ведущих на второй этаж дома братства.

— Тебе не стоит напиваться, — скривился Скотт. Высвободил свою руку и осуждающе посмотрел на бармена, налившего Малии сразу три шота. Он поставил рядом маленькую тарелочку с дольками лайма и подмигнул.

— Я и не напиваюсь! Я веселюсь, дружок, — она щелкнула Скотта по носу и выпила один шот.

— Придумаешь другие способы веселья! — отрезал Скотт. Малия его разозлила.

Невыносимая, непонятная и ужасно непредсказуемая! Скотт схватил ее за руку, когда она потянулась ко второму шоту. Он не подумал, прежде чем сделать, и наверняка сжал ее запястье сильнее, чем следовало. Малию жест удивил. У нее приподнялись брови и приоткрылся рот.

— Да что ты, — непривычно тихим и как будто неуверенным голосом спросила она, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Словно пыталась осознать, что именно сказал и сделал Скотт. Скорей всего, он опоздал, и она успела где-то напиться.

— Да, — уже не так решительно ответил Скотт и, почувствовав подкатывающую панику, осушил оставшиеся два шота один за другим.

— Офигеть, — рассмеялась Малия и положила ладонь на его руку, которой он все еще сжимал ее запястье.

— Да, — сипло отозвался Скотт. В горло будто факел засунули, а глаза заслезились.

Малия взяла с тарелочки дольку лайма и прикусила ее зубами. А потом наклонилась к Скотту и приподняла одну бровь, словно бросила ему вызов. Наверно во всем была виновата только что выпитая текила, но вызов он принял. Забрал у нее изо рта дольку, чуть-чуть коснувшись ее губ, и с наслаждением разжевал, сглатывая кислый сок.

— Пойдем.

— Куда? — все еще пережевывая корку, спросил Скотт, позволив себя тащить сквозь толпу, а затем по лестнице наверх.

— Меня скоро накроет, — пояснила Малия. Она открыла дверь в ванную, затолкнула Скотта и зашла сама.

— И? — Скотт в панике огляделся, наткнулся взглядом на унитаз, и ему в голову пришла мысль. — Тебе уже плохо?

Малия задумчиво взглянула на потолок, а потом медленно ответила:

— Да, в каком-то смысле мне сейчас плохо.

— Не понял, — честно признался Скотт, устав строить догадки.

Мученически вздохнув, Малия схватила Скотта за футболку и прижала к двери.

— Меня скоро накроет, и тебе снова придется позаботиться обо мне. Ты же не бросишь в беде свою _девушку_ , м?

— Не брошу, — честно ответил он, опять теряясь в происходящем.

— А пока _я_ позабочусь о тебе, — Малия вела себя странно, и Скотт никак не мог сообразить, что будет дальше, потому что ему кое-что мешало думать. Отвлекало. Сильно отвлекало. Например, грудь Малии, прижимавшаяся к его, или ее руки, свободно лежавшие на его талии. И все это подталкивало к мысли, что…

— Ох! — догадался Скотт и попытался осторожно отстранить Малию. — Мы не можем. Нет. Никак. Никак не можем.

— Почему? — спросила она и погладила его член через джинсы. — Ты не хочешь?

— Я не могу! Мы же не встречаемся на самом деле! Это неправильно! — занервничал Скотт, ненавидя себя в этот момент. От незатейливых ласк Малии, от ее близости у него, естественно, встал.

Малия скользнула губами по его шее и прикусила мочку уха.

— Мы никому об этом не скажем.

— О чем? О том, что встречаемся? Но все ведь и так знают! И твой отец знает! О боже! Он меня убьет!

Малия отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо:

— Обязательно говорить о моем отце в такой момент?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Скотт, прикрыл на мгновение глаза и взял себя в руки. — Ты пьяна и не хочешь этого на самом деле, поверь. Это все алкоголь.

В ванной повисло долгое молчание. Скотт надеялся, что смог достучаться до Малии и избавить их от неловкого разговора потом. А разговор сто процентов случился бы. Потому что такие, как Малия, не зажимаются в туалете с такими, как Скотт. Тот окинул ее внимательным взглядом, подмечая, как классно на ней сидит эта джинсовая мини-юбка, и как чертовски несправедливо смотрится ее грудь в двухслойном алом топе. Скотт прикусил губу и задрал голову, вспоминая самые мерзкие моменты в своей жизни. Он не мог воспользоваться ситуацией, как бы ему этого не хотелось.

Малия взяла его руку и, когда Скотт расслабился, провела его ладонью по внутренней стороне своего бедра вверх.

— Как думаешь, это действительно алкоголь? — неожиданно серьезным тоном спросила Малия, а потом Скотт почувствовал пальцами влажную ткань трусиков и отдернул ладонь, будто обжегся. Член болезненно упирался в молнию, а Малия, словно догадавшись об этом, расстегнула ширинку и вытащила его из трусов.

— Блядь, — прошипел Скотт, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, все еще пытаясь сдерживаться.

— А он больше, чем я думала, — шепнула Малия, издеваясь. И Скотт не выдержал. Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Скользнул ладонью на ее плечо и, буквально трясясь от возбуждения, коснулся груди. Малия выдохнула ему в рот, на мгновение отстранившись, и углубила поцелуй, превратив его в самый развязный и страстный из всех, что были у Скотта.

Но стоило ему только опустить свободную руку ей на задницу, как дверь открылась.

— Прогуляйтесь, — Дерек цапнул Скотта за шкирку и вытащил в коридор, затем вытолкал и Малию.

— Дерек, ты мудак! — прокричала она в хлопнувшую перед носом дверь.

— Которому нужно отлить! — последовал ответ.

В коридоре оказалось шумно и людно, кто-то, пьяно хохоча, всунул Скотту стакан, от которого несло джином, виски и, кажется, кофейным ликером. Вряд ли он бы такое решился выпить, а вот Малия выхватила у него коктейль, и Скотт испытал дежавю.

— И как оно? — сморщившись, спросил он.

Малия кинула пустой стакан за спину и вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Дрянь. Точно не из бара.

Скотт содрогнулся от этой мысли. Фу.

— Что это там? — с интересом спросила Малия, подходя к лестнице.

Она вела себя так, словно в ванной они мыли руки. Скотт, с одной стороны, облегченно выдохнул, а с другой –– ощутил дискомфорт. Как будто он был струной, которая при малейшем неосторожном движении может лопнуть — не трогай, и все будет хорошо.

— Скотт, там Стайлз, — Малия потянула его за руку вниз, но на лестнице столпился народ и спускаться никто не собирался. Все смотрели шоу.

— Стайлз! — крикнул Скотт, но он не услышал.

Стайлз повернулся к ухмыляющемуся Мэтту с ракеткой от пинг-понга в руке. Видимо, он подошел к бару за новой порцией выпивки.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз.

— Да ладно тебе! Не прикидывайся! Все мы знаем, для кого ты девочка, ну! — Мэтт оглядел своих дружков, и те согласно заржали. Скотт сжал кулаки и хотел было вмешаться, но Малия остановила его и покачала головой.

— Да ты завидуешь, что ли? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Влюбился в _Короля_?

— Что ты несешь? — только слепой не заметил бы, что Мэтт задет. — Охуел?

Стайлз округлил глаза и улыбнулся. У него был такой вид, будто Мэтт прямо при всех признался в любви. Мэтт этого не выдержал, замахнулся и врезал бы Стайлзу, но тот вовремя уклонился и двинул ракеткой прямо ему по носу. Тут Мэтт взвыл и попал кулаком Стайлзу по лицу. Стайлз начал заваливаться на спину, и ногой — Скотт знал, что это было случайно, — заехал Мэтту по яйцам.

Все замерли, с ужасом глядя на скрючившегося на полу Мэтта, и в этот момент Стайлз заржал. Скотт перевел на него полный паники взгляд и приготовился отбивать его от нехорошо прищурившихся дружков Мэтта.

— Кто теперь будет девочкой? — раскинув руки и захлебываясь смехом, прокричал Стайлз.

А потом случился пиздец.

Никто не заметил, как по второй лестнице спустился Дерек и как он приблизился к бару. Все обратили на него внимание, лишь когда он молча вытащил шланг, идущий от пивной бочки, и начал поливать толпу. Диджей врубил музыку еще громче, Малия отобрала у кого-то полный стакан алкоголя и вылила его на девчонок, стоящих внизу. Они задрали руки вверх и счастливо заверещали. Про Мэтта все тут же забыли, и Скотт, стиснув руку Малии покрепче, начал пробираться вниз к Стайлзу, которого уже поднимал Дерек.

— Что это, черт возьми, было? — воскликнул Скотт, очутившись рядом с ними.

— Королевский о-о-о-отжиг! Е-е-е-е-е-е! — завопил Стайлз, и теперь стало ясно, что он в говно.

— Быстро сваливаем, — сказал Дерек. Он поудобней обхватил Стайлза и стал проталкиваться к выходу.

— Скотт, я все, — Малия дернула его за руку, заставляя остановиться, наклонилась в сторону и блеванула.

— Быстрее! — поторопил их Дерек уже от самой двери.

Скотт притянул Малию к себе ближе, придерживая за талию, и повел из-под пивного дождя.

Пример Дерека оказался заразителен.

-+-

На часах уже было начало первого ночи, когда закончился повтор последней серии Менталиста. Джордан зевнул, потянулся к пульту и выключил телевизор. Надо бы сходить в душ и ложиться спать. Хоть у него завтра и выходной, но где-то после полудня все равно придется заскочить в участок, а с утра нужно прибраться. Лоре все-таки удалось приучить его к порядку, жить в неубранном доме становилось противно. Да и Лидия иногда заглядывала к ним, а шокировать дочь разбросанными вещами и грязной посудой совсем не хотелось. Джордан по-прежнему надеялся, что она съедет из дома сестринства и вернется под родную крышу. Ну вот чем ей не нравится жить в своей комнате? Лидия ведь ее так любит! И с родителями у нее прекрасные отношения. Джордан никогда ей ничего не запрещает. Разве что Джексона. Джексон — табу для его малышки.

Встав с дивана, Джордан размял шею, потер глаза и направился в спальню, по пути выключив свет в гостиной. Но не успела его босая ступня коснуться первой ступеньки, как он загривком почувствовал приближающихся к дому людей. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Джордан бесшумно подошел к комоду в прихожей, достал из ящика припрятанную под полотенцами беретту и завел ее за спину, вглядываясь в витраж входной двери.

Незваные гости остановились на пороге, тихо перешептываясь, а потом раздался звук, будто кого-то вырвало. Джордан нахмурился и подошел ближе к двери.

— Ты думаешь, это нормально, заявиться ночью в дом к шерифу? — раздался незнакомый голос.

— Вполне. Это же Пэрриш, — ответил Дерек.

Дальше Джордан слушать не стал. Он расслабился и открыл дверь, напугав парня, держащего Малию. Та подняла на него пьяный взгляд и расплылась в улыбке.

— Пэ-э-эриш! — протянула она, икнула и поморщилась.

— И что это значит? — строго спросил Джордан у Дерека.

— Сначала мы сунулись ко мне, но там Бойд с Эрикой, а общага Стайлза и Скотта на другом конце кампуса. Ты ближе, — поочередно указав на парней, объяснил Дерек, пытаясь делать вид, что он трезв. Джордан прищурился, понимая, что более или менее трезвый здесь Скотт, поддерживающий Малию. — Не к Питеру же ее в таком виде?

— Да уж, — вздохнул Джордан и впустил их. Он закрыл входную дверь и отнес пистолет на место.

— Спасибо тебе, — Малия вырвалась из рук Скотта и громко чмокнула Джордана в щеку. Тот скривился от запаха алкоголя и аконита. Вот оторвать бы руки тому, кто продает им эти таблетки, замедляющие регенерацию.

— Как я понимаю, ночевать остаются все? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Джордан. Дерек кивнул, снял куртку и зажал ее в руке. — Тогда кому-то придется лечь на диване, а...

— Я в комнате для гостей! — не дал ему закончить Дерек и вперился взглядом в Малию. Та безразлично пожала плечами.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Джордан. — Тогда вы втроем идете наверх, а Малия остается внизу.

— Втроем? — спросил до этого молчавший Стайлз, почему-то промокший до нитки.

— Скотт не ляжет с Малией, — пояснил Дерек и задумался. — Он будет спать на полу.

— Почему на полу? — спросил Скотт.

— Потому что со Стайлзом я уже спал. А места в кровати для троих не хватит.

— Какого черта? — возмутилась Малия, взмахнула руками и пошатнулась. — Почему Скотт не может со мной лечь? Диван раскладывается! И Скотт тоже со мной уже _спал_.

— Потому что… — уверенно начал Дерек, но неожиданно замолчал и мотнул головой, словно очнувшись. — Да мне же пофиг.

Джордан с сомнением посмотрел на Скотта, и тот еще больше стушевался. Затем смерил взглядом Стайлза, задумчиво пялившегося на Дерека. Кажется, парня вообще не волновало происходящее. Вот он показался Джордану знакомым. Это случайно не пацан Стилински? Джордан вроде бы видел его, когда приезжал с консультацией в департамент шерифа Бикон-Хиллз. Спросить он не успел.

— Я первый в душ, — нагло заявил Дерек, взял Стайлза под локоть и повел наверх. — Спокойной ночи, Пэрриш!

— И тебе, — отозвался тот и повернулся к Скотту и Малии. Она стояла с закрытыми глазами, будто решила спать стоя. — Малия, иди на кухню умойся.

— Мне бы в душ, — честно призналась она, обняла Скотта за шею и немного обмякла. Стоять самостоятельно у нее сил не осталось.

— Так, ладно. Душ пока занят. Скотт, — обратился Джордан, поймал его взгляд и кивнул в сторону гостиной. — Усади ее в кресло. Я принесу подушки и одеяло, постелешь на диване.

— Да, сэр, — бодро сказал он и смело шагнул вместе с Малией в темноту. Джордан едва успел включить им свет, а то они бы налетели на столик. Не дай бог бы разбили! Что с ним сделали бы его девочки!

Тихий и спокойный вечер закончился как-то неожиданно шумно. Джордан вытащил из шкафа две подушки и одно большое одеяло, которым они с Лидией и Лорой раньше укрывались во время семейных просмотров фильмов ужасов. Как же давно у них не случалось таких вечеров! Вот вернется Лора, Джордан приготовит попкорн, и они возродят традицию.

Джордан отнес одеяло с подушками в гостиную, стараясь отогнать чувство тоски по семье, помог Скотту разобрать диван и ушел на кухню. Малии было слишком плохо, чтобы организм запустил регенерацию самостоятельно. Ей нужно немножко помочь.

Джордан достал оставленную Талией банку с «секретным» чаем Хейлов, снимающим недуги у оборотней, и заварил немного для Малии. Она хорошая девочка, но из-за постоянных конфликтов с отцом ее стремление насолить ему иногда выходило за рамки. Насколько он понял, и Скотт, и Стайлз были обычными людьми, без каких-либо способностей. По-хорошему, Джордан положил бы Дерека с Малией, а Стайлза со Скоттом, чтобы обойтись без несчастных случаев. Но его племянники были упертыми в самом негативном смысле этого слова. А убеждать их, пока они под алкоголем и аконитом — бессмысленное занятие. Остается лишь уповать на их контроль.

Ничего, завтра Джордан пригрозит рассказать обо всем Талии и Лоре, чего, конечно же, не сделает. Вот уж кто устроил бы грандиозный разнос за употребление аконитовых таблеток! Ничего. Пусть понервничают, совсем распустились. Это ведь не первая такая ночевка. Иногда с ними еще и Кора, но та, в отличие от Малии, хотя бы умеет рассчитывать правильную дозу отравы. Впрочем, здесь винить Малию не за что: у койотов другая устойчивость к акониту, а ведь Малия нечистокровная, последствия совсем непредсказуемые.

Джордан подхватил кружку с чаем и всучил ее Скотту, поручив проследить, чтобы Малия выпила все до капли, и показал, где на первом этаже туалет. Чай должен прочистить ее организм и вывести всю дрянь, а Скотту, судя по всему, не привыкать к тошноте Малии. Странные у них отношения.

Обойдя дом и проверив замки, Джордан поднялся в одинокую без Лоры спальню и лег спать, решив не дожидаться своей очереди в душ.

-+-

Стайлз зачмокал губами и что-то блаженно простонал. Дерек нехотя открыл глаза и уставился на своего партнера по сну. Последние пару недель к списку его обычных неприятностей добавился этот парень, но Дерек в целом не возражал. Со Стайлзом было весело. Сначала, правда, напрягли пошедшие о них слухи, ведь наличие «королевы» уменьшало шансы Дерека на перепих без обязательств. Как ни свободны студенческие нравы, никто не любит лишних драм и разборок. Попозже, немного поразмыслив, Дерек забил на беспокойство. Он уже порядком наелся беспорядочными связями, да и учеба отнимала много времени и сил. А если ему кто-то понравится, решить проблему со Стайлзом не составит труда.

Пока же Дерека все устраивало. Ну, кроме прижавшегося к его бедру чужого стояка. Вообще Дерек не имел ничего против крепких, пахнущих мускусом членов, но какой смысл в этом возбуждении, если никто не собирается заняться сексом?

— Просыпайся, — хрипловато сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз эротично округлил губы и сладко выдохнул, судорожно вцепившись в одеяло.

Блядь, да что ему такое снится? То есть, понятно _что_ , но Дереку вдруг стали интересны подробности.

— Ох, детка, м-м-м, — Стайлз заерзал и, нащупав рядом с собой не успевшего среагировать Дерека, неожиданно ловко навалился на него и жарко задышал в шею.

Дерек отпихнул его, откатывая на прежнее место, но Стайлз успел закинуть руку ему на спину. Дерек открыл рот, намереваясь гаркнуть погромче и разбудить обнаглевшего сопляка, как тот плавно подался вперед и прижался губами к губам. Дерек от неожиданности положил ладонь Стайлзу на талию, тот одобрительно замычал и засосал Дерека с энтузиазмом пылесоса, которому только что тщательно прочистили все фильтры.

Оставалось надеяться, что в сознании Стайлз целуется приличнее, чем во сне: техника у него была ужасающая. Дерек перехватил контроль, чувствуя необходимость показать, как правильно трахать языком случайно подвернувшегося под руку парня, и перестарался. Стайлз с влажным чмоканием оторвался от его губ, моргнул, сонно улыбнулся, моргнул еще разочек и застыл в ужасе.

— Привет, — произнес Дерек, наслаждаясь чужим смятением. — Что снилось?

— Блядь, — выругался Стайлз. Он отшатнулся от Дерека, и одеяло между ними натянулось, предоставив возможность увидеть совершенно голого Стайлза с прилипшим к пупку возбужденным членом.

Не слишком крупный, но ровный и вполне симпатичный. Вкупе с аппетитной задницей и стройным телом Стайлз тянул на крепкую восьмерку. А в одежде больше шести из десяти не дашь. Да, рейтинги часто лажают.

— Почему я снова голый? — в ужасе прошептал Стайлз. — Господи!

— Ты плеснул водой на одежду, пока мылся, — припомнил Дерек. — А до этого искупался в бассейне бета-пси. Ты сказал, что не станешь спать в мокрых трусах. Боишься простудить яички.

Мышцы живота Стайлза сжались, он плотно зажмурился и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Но ведь между нами ничего не было? — Стайлз открыл глаза и посмотрел на член: — Да опускайся же ты! Немедленно!

— Не помогает, — покачал головой Дерек, разглядывая мокрую, темную от прилившей крови головку. — Попробуй еще.

— Вот ты ублюдок! — раздраженно прошипел Стайлз.

Он дернулся, наверное, желая закутаться в одеяло, как в кокон, но вместо этого притерся ближе к Дереку. Они соприкоснулись бедрами, головка члена мазнула Дерека пониже ребер, и Стайлз, покраснев, сдавленно застонал.

— Ты еще обхвати меня руками и трахни мою ногу, — осудил его Дерек, понимая, что пара минут такой возни, и проблема будет не только у Стайлза.

Сложно сдерживаться, когда об него трется возбужденный и вполне отвечавший эстетическим вкусам Дерека парень. И запах у Стайлза был отличным, несмотря на легкий душок перегара и свежего пота.

— Просто дай мне вылезти, ладно? — Стайлз отсел, раздвинув ноги, опустил рукой член вниз, поморщившись от прикосновения, и Дерек уже почти предложил ему свою помощь, когда дверь в комнату натужно заскрипела.

— Вы проснулись? Круто! — вошедший Скотт на ходу растер лицо ладонями и вряд ли заметил, как бодро Стайлз шмыгнул обратно под одеяло.

— Антистояк в действии, — шепнул Дерек, кивнув Стайлзу на Скотта. Присутствие друга волшебным образом избавило Стайлза от эрекции.

— Хоть что-то.

Стайлз фыркнул, расслабившись, и Дерек ухмыльнулся. Только что Стайлз стеснялся полнейшей херни — да с кем не случалось неуместных стояков? — зато теперь он прижимался к Дереку левой ягодицей и чувствовал себя комфортно.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Скотт плюхнулся на кровать и уставился на Стайлза несчастным взглядом. — Малия спит, мы должны поговорить, пока она не проснулась.

— Ладно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Жги, бро.

— Так, — перебил его Дерек. — Стоп. О чем пойдет речь? О вашей нелепой попытке перепиха?

— Что? — обалдел Стайлз. — Скотт, ты…

— Да! — Скотт запустил руки в волосы и сжал пряди руками. — Дерек, поверь, я не собирался ее трогать. Серьезно. Да я подумать не смел, что…

— Без меня, — Дерек вылез из постели, порадовавшись, что оставил себе вчера трусы. — Я ничего не хочу про это знать. Это твои проблемы, ты с ними и разбирайся. Только мне допросов Питера не хватало!

Дерек быстро натянул провонявшие пивом джинсы, сунул ноги в кеды и, прихватив свою майку, выбрался из комнаты. Одно дело валяться там со Стайлзом, смущая и поддразнивая его, а другое — слушать, как этот придурок Скотт вляпался по самые яйца, связавшись с бешеной дочуркой Питера.

— Доброе утро! — поприветствовал его сидевший с газетой на кухне Пэрриш. — Будешь бутерброд с жареным сыром?

— И кофе, — попросил Дерек, с удовольствием забираясь на удобный табурет. — Пэрриш?

— Да? — отозвался тот, аккуратно выкладывая хлеб и сыр на сковородку.

— Сделка? — предложил Дерек. — Ты не сдаешь нас с Малией маме, Лоре и Питеру, а я расскажу тебе кое-что про Джексона.

— Думаешь, меня так легко купить? — Пэрриш притворно рассердился, ловко орудуя лопаточкой. — Малии вчера было _очень_ плохо! Кто вас снабжает таблетками?

— Не скажу ни слова, пока ты не согласишься молчать, — усмехнулся Дерек.

Пэрриш был отличным шерифом, но свои стальные яйца он привык оставлять на работе, чем пользовались все Хейлы скопом.

— Договорились, — со вздохом сказал Пэрриш после короткой паузы. Он аккуратно собрал бутерброд, положил его на тарелку и придвинул к Дереку. — Я вас прикрою. А теперь выкладывай, что еще натворил этот ублюдок Уиттмор?

Дерек вонзил зубы в бутерброд, чувствуя, как на языке плавится сыр, прожевал и, мысленно извинившись перед Лидией, заговорил.

Может, они и стая, но, когда речь идет о нагоняе от альфы, каждый сам за себя.   


  


 

 

-+-

— Давай не пойдем? — Скотт остановился посреди подъездной дорожки и с тоской уставился на украшенную плакатом дверь.

«ЛУЧШАЯ ТУСА ВЕСНЫ ЗДЕСЬ!» — гласили ярко-розовые буквы, щедро залитые разноцветным глиттером.

Стайлз вздохнул и подавил желание съездить Скотту по роже. Между прочим, это у него очередная херня с мисс Блейк, завернувшей его работу по Джен Эйр через минуту после того, как Стайлз ее сдал. Ей не понравилось _оформление_. И слишком короткий список источников. Например, мисс Блейк на полном серьезе спросила, почему он не использовал личные письма мисс Бронте, и Стайлз до сих пор придумывал достойный ответ. Ведь с языка рвалось что-то категорически неподходящее для общения с преподавателем литературы.

— Ладно. Почему ты не хочешь идти? — спросил Стайлз, осознав, что Скотт так и стоит на месте.

— Там будет Малия, — Скотт понизил голос. — А в прошлый раз… ну, ты в курсе.

— Мы же все обсудили! — Стайлз подышал, успокаиваясь. — Давай повторим. Она тебе нравится?

— Э, да, — кивнул Скотт.

— Она предлагает тебе секс?

— Угу.

— И где, блядь, проблема? — взорвался Стайлз. — У вас все пучком.

— Я не готов! — Скотт несчастно посмотрел ему в лицо. — В том-то и дело. Она мне _нравится_. Я не хочу торопить события.

— Значит, не торопи, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Скажи ей, что не хочешь секса.

— А если она настоит?

— Скотт, — Стайлз взял его за плечи. — Тебе двадцать. Ты взрослый дееспособный парень. Ты сможешь _не_ засунуть член в девчонку, усек? Не трахнуть гораздо легче, чем трахнуть. Ты справишься.

— Обстоятельства против меня, — печально возразил Скотт. — Спасибо за поддержку, бро. Я постараюсь.

— Хорошо, давай подстрахуемся, — Стайлз протянул Скотту раскрытую ладонь. — Гони резинку.

— Что?

— Если у тебя не будет презика, ты точно ей не вставишь. А оральный секс и пальцы не считаются, сам знаешь.

— Точно, — Скотт вытащил из кармана два презерватива. — Забирай.

— А теперь пошли, — Стайлз убрал резинки, обменялся со Скоттом их особым рукопожатием и ввалился на вечеринку сестринства Лидии.

— Нравится у нас? — спросила Лидия где-то через час, когда Стайлз высосал три стакана пива и чуть не обоссал заснувшего в толчке очкарика.

— Тут офигенно, — честно признался Стайлз, уставившись на прекрасные округлые груди, выглядывающие из низкого выреза платья. Он знал, что надо поднять глаза, но не мог. — Ты сегодня красотка.

— Эй, полегче! — раздался голос за спиной Стайлза. Чужая рука стукнула его снизу по подбородку, вынуждая поднять глаза. Лидия фыркнула и, развернувшись, ушла, а Стайлз с неудовольствием посмотрел на Лиама, одного из самых популярных парней среди бета-пси.

— Зачем влез? — хмуро спросил Стайлз.

— Твоему бойфренду не понравится, что ты облизывался на сиськи его племянницы, — Лиам дружески хлопнул Стайлза по спине. — Кстати, где он?

— Без понятия, у нас свободные отношения, — соврал Стайлз, не желая признаваться, что у них вообще нет отношений. Ну не считать же две совместные ночевки голышом, один поцелуй и один невнятный стояк за что-то особенное? Да Дерек бы его ядовитым плющом выпорол, начни Стайлз претендовать на роль его парня.

— Круто устроился, — оценил Лиам. — Кстати, хотел спросить — тебя уже выебала Сумасшедшая Дженни, или она наконец успокоилась и забила?

— Что? — Стайлз покосился на стаканчик в руке Лиама. Вроде обычное пиво, и травкой нигде не пахнет. Так почему Лиам говорит какую-то тарабарщину?

— Ну мисс Блейк, — Лиам свел брови. — Ведет литературу. Она всем перепихам Дерека устраивает ад.

— Какой ад? — Стайлз отошел в сторонку, где потише, и утянул Лиама за собой. — Чувак, ты о чем?

— Дерек склеил ее на третьем курсе, но они быстро разбежались. И теперь Сумасшедшая Дженни устраивает проблемы всем, кто спутался с Хейлом. Одной девчонке пришлось переводиться, трое потеряли стипендии, а еще одна подкинула Блейк дохлую ворону под капот и…

— Стоп, — прервал его Стайлз. — Чувак, ты охуенный, серьезно, как-нибудь обязательно потусим. Но мне надо идти.

Лиам открыл рот, но Стайлз не стал дожидаться его слов.

Вот же блядь! Теперь все стало на свои места. Ебаный Дерек и дебильные слухи!

Стайлз остановился и попробовал сосредоточиться. Мыслей в башке было так много, что в висках начало побаливать, а продумать дальнейший план действий никак не удавалось. Так, первым делом надо разыскать Дерека и заставить его сходить к Блейк и рассказать ей правду. Стайлз с ним даже не трахался, почему он должен страдать? Дудки. Он не может себе позволить потерять стипендию!

— Малия! — заорал Стайлз, увидев их со Скоттом на другом конце комнаты. Малия как раз держалась за воротник рубашки Скотта и что-то шептала ему на ухо.

Стайлз, наплевав на явную интимность момента, пробрался к ним и дернул Малию за плечо. Она раздраженно повернулась к нему, и Стайлз удивился необычному блику в ее глазах. Они будто вспыхнули ярко-желтым.

Кто-то развлекается с цветомузыкой, что ли?

— Где сейчас Дерек? — выпалил Стайлз. — Это очень срочно!

— С Корой, — Малия недовольно поморщилась. — В доме моего отца.

— Я могу тебя туда проводить, — вызвался Скотт, сделав шаг к Стайлзу.

Малия рукой пихнула его к стене и достала из кармана Стайлза телефон.

— Где у тебя карта? А, нашла. Вот, я отметила. Тут недалеко.

Стайлз взглянул на экран и кивнул: действительно, совсем близко. Он сможет дойти пешком. Все равно джип остался у общаги.

— Точно не нужна компания? — сделал еще одну попытку Скотт, но Стайлз отмахнулся от него.

— Нет, бро, развлекайся. Сам справлюсь.

Стайлз выскочил на улицу и запоздало сообразил: черт, Скотт, наверное, искал предлог смыться от Малии. С другой стороны, он не принцесса в беде, сам выпутается.

Сверившись с картой и наметив оптимальный маршрут, Стайлз оросил ближайшие кусты — гребаное пиво! — и зашагал по дороге, придумывая на ходу, что сказать Дереку.

Вряд ли тот горит желанием пообщаться со своей чокнутой бывшей. Но, хей, ему придется! Если надо, Стайлз его _заставит_.

Как-нибудь.

 

 

 

-+-

— Ты кто? — спросила лохматая девчонка в растянутой футболке, от которой сильно пахло сырным попкорном.

— Я Стайлз, а ты, наверное, Кора? Я к Дереку. Можно войти?

— Входи, — равнодушно бросила Кора и проорала куда-то вглубь дома: — Будешь холодный чай?

— Буду, — прокричал в ответ Дерек.

— И мне, — попросил Стайлз. Нажраться он не успел, но пить все равно хотелось.

— Проследи, чтобы он не снимал с паузы, — сурово предупредила Кора и ушла на кухню, шлепая босыми ногами по паркету.

Стайлз проводил ее глазами и припомнил, что встречал Кору в универе. Она любила тусоваться с гиками и шизиками с технических специальностей. Да, не очень-то они похожи с Дереком.

— Привет, — Стайлз завалился в гостиную и помахал рукой. — Извини за вторжение, но это срочно.

— Привет, — поздоровался Дерек. — Будешь попкорн?

Стайлз присмотрелся. Дерек развалился на диване в потрепанных тренировочных штанах и серой майке, рядом лежал тонкий бордовый плед — наверное, он принадлежал Коре. В руках у Дерека была огромная миска с попкорном, а сам он устроился напротив телевизора. Изображения, правда, Стайлз со своего места не видел.

— Буду, — сказал он, подходя поближе, и запустил горсть в миску. — Чем занимаешься?

— Смотрим с Корой шоу про моду, — Дерек аккуратно зевнул. — Что случилось?

— Про моду? — Стайлзу очень хотелось перейти к вопросу с мисс Блейк, но он просто не мог не прояснить ситуацию. — Ты? И Кора?

— Они как-то раз шили платье из еды. А в другой раз покупали материалы в строительном магазине. Тут все постоянно ругаются и частенько показывают моделей в белье. Отличное шоу, Стайлз.

— Да? — Стайлз плюхнулся рядом с Дереком и рассеянно взглянул на экран. На стопкадре застыла жизнерадостная женщина лет сорока с намотанными вокруг шеи яркими шарфиками. — То есть, пофиг. Я здесь по делу. Дерек, ты реально крутил с мисс Блейк?

— С Дженни? — Дерек закинул в рот немного попкорна. — Да, мы с ней несколько раз переспали и расстались. Ничего особенного.

— О, ты уверен? А почему тогда она портит жизнь всем, с кем ты трахаешься?

— Не только им, — поправил его Дерек. — Дженни вообще не любит половую невоздержанность. Еще она изводит тех, кто смеется над гринписовцами и наносит вред живой природе, зато очень уважает людей в форме, особенно врачей и полицейских. У нее принципы.

— Да в пизду ее принципы, — Стайлз нервно сжевал свой попкорн и потянулся за следующей порцией. — Она меня заваливает. И это началось после нашего с тобой знакомства и слухов про «королеву»!

— Паршиво, — Дерек нахмурился и почесал щетину. — Точно заваливает?

— У меня доклад на тему, не была ли, часом, Джен Эйр лесбиянкой! — пожаловался Стайлз. — И мне придется его править, хотя она даже толком не заглянула внутрь.

— Кто лесбиянка? — спросила Кора, войдя в комнату с графином чая и поставленными один в другой стаканчиками. — Ты про Юкимуру?

— Я не знаю никакой Юки… А, Кира! Нет, я про мисс Блейк, — путано объяснил Стайлз, забирая свой стаканчик. — Дерек, ты можешь зайти к ней и сказать, что между нами ничего нет?

— Блейк спала с Дереком, — возразила Кора и залезла на диван, заматывая голые колени пледом. Стайлз только сейчас сообразил, что помимо футболки на Коре максимум трусы. — Она би, получается.

— Он говорил не про Дженни, — попытался объяснить Дерек. — Джен Эйр — лесбиянка.

— Я бы тоже ей стала. Мне не нравится мистер Рочестер в последней экранизации, — заявила Кора, нащупав пульт. — Включаю?

— Мы не договорили! — возмутился Стайлз. — Дерек, так ты сходишь?

— А если ее это только больше взбесит? Вдруг Дженни подумает, что я лгу, чтобы она отстала? — резонно спросил Дерек.

— Не подумает, — решил Стайлз, покрутив мысленно его слова. — Она поймет, что все это полная фигня.

— Но…

— Да сходи ты к Блейк и помоги ему! — вмешалась Кора. — Все, договорились? Отлично, смотрим.

— Я загляну, — лениво пообещал Дерек, подмигнув приоткрывшему в ответ рот Стайлзу. — Ты ездил к Лидии на вечеринку?

— Ага, — Стайлз скинул кеды и забрался с ногами на диван. — Там было тухло. Хотя девчонки красотки.

— Скучища, — проронила Кора и уставилась в экран. — Что он шьет? Дерек, ты посмотри! Судьи его заживо сожрут!

— Да-а-а, он точно вылетит в этом туре, — Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и объяснил: — Чувака уже дважды едва не отчислили. Проеб за проебом.

— Жаль, мне никто не поверит, если я расскажу, что ты смотришь, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Иначе я бы стал тебя шантажировать.

— А ты не врал, он забавный, — пробормотала Кора и положила голову Дереку на плечо.

Стайлз кинул в нее попкорном, Дерек предупреждающе шлепнул его по коленке и прибавил звук.


	2. Часть вторая

— Еще серию? — спросила Кора, потянувшись.

— Сначала я схожу отлить, — Стайлз слез с дивана и охнул: нога затекла, став ватной и чужой.

Кое-как дохромав до туалета и сделав свои дела, он двинулся обратно к комнате, но остановился на полпути. Его внимание привлекла стоявшая на столике большая стеклянная банка, набитая чем-то похожим на сушеные грибы. В доме у шерифа Пэрриша была такая же. Стайлз открутил крышку, желая понюхать содержимое, и услышал голос Коры:

— И когда ты намерен его завалить?

— А я намерен?

— Не знаю, Дерек. Решил на него просто подрочить? От тебя весь вечер несет стояком.

— У него встает на сиськи Лидии, а не на мой зад.

— Я иногда забываю, какой ты идиот. И это отмазка, братишка, ты и натурала можешь развести на секс, а Стайлз не натурал.

— У него симпатичная попка и красивый член, и я бы с удовольствием разложил его и выебал, но он потом испугается и пошлет меня, а мне нравится с ним тусоваться. Так что отстань.

— Его не напрягает, что весь универ думает, что ты его _уже_ трахаешь. Дерек, ты что, влюбился? Поэтому строишь из себя джентльмена и не лезешь к Стайлзу в трусики?

— _Трусики?_

Кора расхохоталась, и Стайлзу показалось, что он услышал, как кто-то дерется подушками. Поставив обратно банку, Стайлз сглотнул, чуть не выронив крышку из рук, спохватился, прикрутил крышку на место и сжал пальцами через штаны член.

Дерек хочет проделать с ним разные грязные штуки? Заняться со Стайлзом сексом?

Ого.

Стайлз еще раз погладил себя, натянул как можно ниже футболку с рубашкой и вошел в комнату. Длинные голые ноги Коры торчали в воздухе, смешно молотя воздух, а Дерек щекотал ее, прижав к дивану.

— Что происходит? — спросил Стайлз, остановившись. — Кому из вас мне помочь?

— Убей… а-ха-ха! Убей его! — простонала Кора, захлебываясь хохотом. — Все, все, хватит! Я сдаюсь!

Дерек отпустил ее, шумно выдохнул и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и понял, что сейчас выдаст себя. Он очень старался выкинуть подслушанный разговор из головы, но теперь, глядя Дереку в глаза, Стайлз мог думать только о том, что этот парень хочет с ним секса. Хочет голого Стайлза в свою кровать. С голым членом. С голым задом. И…

— Пойду попью воды, — Кора пригладила волосы и сбежала на кухню.

Стайлз кивнул, уселся на диван и нервно провел руками по бедрам, когда Дерек занял свое место рядом.

— Все в порядке? — спросил тот.

— Конечно, — Стайлз зажмурился и потер затылок. — Все отлично. Хочу дальше шоу. Ты прав — модели просто блеск!

Дерек нахмурился, но сказать ничего не успел. На столике затрясся мобильный, наигрывая что-то из старого рока. Стайлз помнил мелодию, но название и группа вылетели из головы.

— Это Коры, — Дерек взял трубку. — О, Малия. Прекрасно. Просмотр откладывается минимум на полчаса.

Он ушел относить трубку, и Стайлз поудобнее расставил ноги. Наполовину твердый член все еще взволнованно упирался в ширинку, а никакая мерзость на ум не приходила. Не прикладывать же к штанам лед из чая.

А может, просто уйти? Извиниться и свалить? Ведь Дерек пообещал решить проблему с мисс Блейк, зачем Стайлз сидит?

— Штаны жмут? — подмигнул ему вернувшийся Дерек. — Покупай посвободнее.

— Эй, с моими штанами все о’кей! — возмутился Стайлз, начисто забыв про свои планы уйти.

Ночь получалась странной, но Стайлзу нравилась эта странность.

— Ага, — Дерек снова сел рядом и шутливо похлопал Стайлза по внутренней стороне бедра.

Стайлз вздрогнул, машинально перехватил Дерека за запястье, и все получилось, как в гребаном романтическом фильме. Их глаза встретились, и спустя секунду язык Дерека был во рту Стайлза, а его рука удивительно органично устроилась на ширинке.

К черту лед из кувшина.

Стайлза обдало жаром, он инстинктивно толкнулся Дереку в руку и закинул ладонь ему на шею. Но тот вдруг хмыкнул и отстранился.

— Ты ужасно целуешься, ты в курсе?

— Что? — Стайлз моргнул, пытаясь понять, не ослышался ли он. Дерек что, хочет сбить им настроение? Да кто вообще говорит такие вещи!

— Не надо откусывать мне язык, — Дерек наклонился и легко поцеловал Стайлза в сжатые губы. — Приоткрой рот, сбавь темп и попробуй просто отвечать мне, ладно? Поехали.

Стайлз возмущенно выдохнул, намереваясь встать и свалить, но Дерек опять погладил его член, и рот у Стайлза открылся сам. Обидевшись, Стайлз решил вообще не отвечать на ласку, но сидеть без дела было скучно и совсем глупо, да и Дерек целовал его очень приятно. Стайлз попробовал последовать совету, принявшись копировать чужие движения и ритм, и, черт, плевать на обиду, это заводило. Стайлз обнял Дерека за талию, шире расставил ноги, и его прошила дрожь, когда пальцы перебрались с члена пониже и стали массировать яйца и промежность. В ушах зашумело, Стайлз, задыхаясь, прервал поцелуй и почувствовал, как Дерек, ничуть не огорчившись, принялся за его шею и мочку уха.

— Расстегни мне штаны, — попросил Стайлз, сжавшись от болезненного спазма. Члену стало чересчур тесно. Стайлз специально выбрал эту пару, действительно слегка узковатую. Но он шел на вечеринку, а штаны в обтяжку превращали его задницу в крайне аппетитные булочки.

— Хочешь показать свой член не только мне, но и моей младшей сестренке? — шепнул Дерек ему на ухо, и Стайлза словно облили холодной водой. Теперь он разобрал сквозь шум их участившегося дыхания другие звуки: например, как Кора чем-то гремит на кухне, одновременно довольно громко болтая с Малией.

— Блядь, — Стайлз отпихнул его руку, свел ноги и согнулся, опуская голову к коленям.

Нет, к сексу на публику он не готов. Да и просто к сексу, наверное, тоже. Парочка горячих поцелуев это классно, но не стоит так резко переступать черту.

— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил Стайлз, выпрямившись.

Дерек все еще выглядел до чертиков возбужденным, но уже было понятно, что между ними ничего не произойдет.

— А на тебя? — вернул ему вопрос Дерек.

— Это все шоу, — Стайлз взял графин и отпил прямо оттуда. — Кстати, сегодня на вечеринке Лиам назвал меня твоим бойфрендом.

— Тогда все в порядке, — Дерек глубоко вдохнул и поморщился. Стайлз с уважением взглянул на бугор в его штанах. — Ну, раз мы бойфренды.

— Оу, — Стайлз неловко кивнул. — Да, ты прав. Все в порядке.

Все. Теперь он точно ничего не понимает, но прояснять ситуацию не станет. Стайлз лучший в игнорировании проблем, особенно если это какая-то невнятная хрень, касающаяся отношений с горячим парнем, который, возможно, питает к нему что-то вроде симпатии.

На хер, жизнь и без этого непростая штука.

— У Малии был секс, — сообщила зашедшая в комнату Кора. — Еле уговорила ее не присылать мне фотку его члена. Посоветовала отправить сразу Питеру.

— Можешь перекантоваться у нас с Бойдом, если она отошлет, — отозвался Дерек. — Питеру вряд ли понравится.

— Лучше у Пэрриша поживу, — зевнула Кора, заматываясь в плед. — Стайлз, что у тебя с лицом? Жарко? Я могу включить кондиционер.

— Не беспокойся, — выдавил Стайлз. — Я в норме. Давайте уже дальше смотреть, м-м-м?

— Да, — кивнула Кора. — Я хочу выкинуть из головы все, что мне сказала Малия.

Дерек закатил глаза, положил руку Стайлзу на плечи, привлекая его к себе, и Стайлз не стал возражать.

Обнимашки это круто, спросите любого.

-+-

Группа сегодня была на редкость неподготовленной, а некоторые студенты практически засыпали! Во всем этом Дженнифер винила вчерашнюю вечеринку, о которой гудел весь кампус.

Дженнифер с досадой закрыла ежедневник и собрала свои распечатки в аккуратную стопочку. До занятия со следующей группой у нее оставался еще час. Погода стояла прекрасная, и просиживать свободное время в душном кабинете совершенно не хотелось.

Раздался короткий стук. Дженнифер обернулась к двери, ожидая увидеть одного из своих студентов, чье эссе она отправила на доработку, но неожиданно обнаружила там Дерека. Хотя с чего бы неожиданно? Все вполне предсказуемо!

Дерек нагловато прищурился, и на его губах мелькнула едва уловимая улыбка. Он не спешил заходить, но и взгляда, от которого у Дженнифер пробежали мурашки по спине, не отвел.

— Привет, Дженни, — спокойно поздоровался Дерек.

— Привет, Дерек, — отозвалась она, сложив все свои вещи в сумку и закрыв молнию.

— Уходишь?

— Надеюсь, — улыбнулась Дженнифер и пошла к двери, намереваясь выйти.

— Может, выпьем кофе? — спросил Дерек, галантно пропустив ее, и напряженно замер в ожидании ответа. Дженнифер окинула его оценивающим взглядом и кивнула.

— Можно и кофе.

В открытом кафе, расположенном во внутреннем дворике главного здания, было немноголюдно. Студенты брали напитки с собой и устраивались на скамейках вдоль дорожек или на газоне под деревьями. Дженнифер бы тоже не отказалась скинуть туфли и с удобством расположиться в тени на травке, но ее светлая узкая юбка не простила бы ей такого обращения. Поэтому Дженнифер заняла свободный столик, положила тяжелую сумку на соседний стул и оглянулась на покупавшего кофе Дерека.

— Двойной капучино с корицей, — он поставил перед ней стаканчик, передвинул от соседнего столика стул и сел.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — напрямик спросила она, не притронувшись к кофе. Слишком горячий, ей не хотелось обжечься.

— Сразу к делу, — улыбнулся Дерек, явно нервничая. — Ладно! Я тут узнал, что ты взялась за старое.

Дженнифер удивленно подняла брови и откинулась на спинку стула. Солнце приятно припекало лицо, не ослепляя глаза. Она присмотрелась к Дереку и улыбнулась:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Брось! — хмыкнул Дерек. — Была ли Джен Эйр лесбиянкой?

— Очень интересный вопрос, — Дженнифер серьезно кивнула, сохраняя невозмутимость. Давай, Дерек, хватит ходить вокруг да около.

Он скривился и тоже откинулся на спинку стула, поджав на мгновение рот. Они молча поиграли в гляделки, и Дерек сдался.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты делаешь с теми, с кем я сплю.

— Что я делаю?

— Ты их валишь.

Дженнифер глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и усмехнулась:

— То, как я преподаю свой предмет, тебя не касается.

— Точно, — согласился с ней Дерек. — Пока ты не переходишь границы. Только я не знаю, чего ты этим добиваешься.

Дженнифер отвела взгляд, проводив глазами державшуюся за руки парочку, и снова посмотрела на Дерека.

— Первое время после нашего расставания я действительно слегка перегибала палку с твоими одноразовыми пассиями. Но это давно в прошлом. _Давно_ — интересное слово, правда? — она ждала ответа, а он отвечать не собирался, решив, что вопрос риторический. Дженнифер вопросительно вздернула бровь.

— Чем интересное? — нехотя уточнил Дерек.

Она кивнула, словно он был студентом и правильно ответил на сложный вопрос — ужасная привычка, которая в обычной жизни приносила сплошные неприятности. Особенно на свиданиях. Не каждому мужчине нравится сидеть, как на зачете, но пересилить себя Дженнифер пока не получалось. Хоть она и одергивала себя каждый раз.

— Тем, что ты _до сих пор_ ни капли не изменился. Все так же _трахаешь_ все, что движется или идет прямиком к тебе в руки.

— Неправда, — покачал головой Дерек. — Я сам решаю с кем спать.

Ему не понравилась такая характеристика. Дженнифер знала, что Дерек относится к сексу намного проще и их мнения насчет половой свободы молодежи сильно различаются, но, тем не менее, ей удалось его зацепить. А значит, сто долларов у нее практически в кармане. Интуиция подсказывала Дженнифер: она выбрала верное направление.

— Неправда? А с виду и не скажешь, — усмехнулась она, выпрямившись, и немного подалась вперед. — И, чтобы развеять твои последние сомнения, — я никогда не «валю» успешного по моему предмету студента. Я не виновата, что ты выбираешь для секса тупых лентяев.

— Стайлз не тупой, — нахмурился Дерек, и Дженнифер тихо рассмеялась.

— Не тупой, но он лентяй! — она развела руками. — Мое внимание пойдет ему только на пользу. Уверяю.

— Не могла бы ты сбавить обороты? — спросил Дерек, поднимая на нее нечитаемый взгляд. Дженнифер знала, что сильно взбесила его, и старая, умершая влюбленность готова была очнуться и стряхнуть с себя пыль, обласканная лучами такого внимания, столь ярких эмоций.

— Дерек, — Дженнифер опустила глаза и потрогала свой стакан с кофе. — Я ведь придираюсь к нему не просто так.

— Я понял, он — лентяй.

— Верно, — Дженнифер взглянула на него, подмечая нахмуренные брови, недовольно поджатые губы и слегка покрасневшие скулы. — Но я отстану от него только в одном случае.

— В каком? — плечи Дерека напряглись.

— Если у вас со Стайлзом все серьезно.

Дерек удивленно двинул бровями и отвернулся, уставившись на парковку, где всегда ставил Камаро. Словно мечтал закончить их разговор и убраться подальше.

Ух ты!

— У вас серьезно? — Дженнифер не поверила увиденному и улыбнулась, когда Дерек мученически возвел глаза к небу. — Неужели ты влюбился?!

— Окружающим виднее, — ядовито отозвался Дерек, хмуро покосившись на нее.

Дженнифер задумчиво прикусила губу, помолчала немного и сделала глоток своего капучино. Да, идеальный кофе. Именно такой, какой она любит.

— Значит, — прочистив горло, начал Дерек, — если у нас с ним все серьезно, ты от него отстанешь?

— Да, — кивнула Дженнифер. — Тебе пора остепениться, а он, судя по слухам, не самый плохой вариант.

— Слухам?

— Говорят, что ты у него первый. А это всегда накладывает определенную ответственность. Я рада, что тебе хватило сил признать свои чувства и не сбежать подальше.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди и покачал головой:

— Я не буду с тобой это обсуждать!

Дженнифер рассмеялась. Она достала из сумки мобильник, включила камеру, встала и наклонилась к Дереку.

— Улыбни-и-ись! — довольно протянула она, нажимая кнопку. Дженнифер выпрямилась и посмотрела на снимок. Дерек не выглядел особенно довольным, на его лице угадывалось смущение, но это было именно то, что надо.

— Зачем тебе?

— На память. Надеюсь, мы больше не вернемся к этому разговору, — подхватив свою сумку и забрав кофе, Дженнифер пошла прочь. — Пока, Дерек!

Фотографию она отправила Морелл, спросив, когда та отдаст ей сотню. Дженнифер выиграла их пари — Дерек Хейл действительно влюблен!

-+-

Скотт поерзал на кровати, устраиваясь удобнее, и бездумно уставился в учебник по философии. Он никак не мог взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на чтении. На следующей неделе профессор планировал провести тест, а Скотт даже не начинал к нему готовиться, замотавшись со всеми этими вечеринками, посыпавшимися на них со Стайлзом, как из рога изобилия. Скотт решил, что нужно сделать перерыв и немного позубрить. Только вот не получалось.

Из душа вышел Стайлз, уже одетый в футболку и боксеры. Он вытер голову полотенцем, а потом швырнул его на стул и завалился на кровать. Скотт отвернулся.

— Ты все еще дуешься? — спросил Стайлз, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, затем поднял голову. — Чувак! Я не виноват, что ты не можешь держать член в штанах.

— Я просил тебя _один_ вечер побыть рядом, а ты смылся! — Скотт с облегчением захлопнул учебник и отбросил его в ноги. — Даже меня с собой не взял! Вот какого хрена, чувак?

Стайлз медленно принял сидячее положение, скрестив лодыжки, и с предельной серьезностью посмотрел на Скотта. Выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Оно сулило только неприятные эмоции — стыд, смущение и ужас от осознания, какой Скотт кретин.

— Бро, я тебя очень люблю, но иногда хочу тебя убить, — сказал Стайлз. — Вот как сейчас. Неужели я действительно помог бы тебе _не_ трахнуть Малию? Ты в своем уме? Как ты себе это представлял?

— В своем! — вспыхнул Скотт. — Я попросил своего друга потусоваться вместе, а он вместо этого унесся к своему бойфренду по тупой причине!

— И позволил девчонке развести тебя на секс! Какой ужасный я. Как со мной вообще можно общаться? — закатил глаза Стайлз и всплеснул руками. — Ты же сам должен понимать, как тупо это звучит! И Дерек не мой бойфренд. По крайней мере, не настоящий. И причина не тупая — она касается учебы, вообще-то! И ты об этом знаешь.

Скотт обиженно надулся и скрестил руки на груди. Больше всего его бесило, что Стайлз прав. Но Скотт не мог ничего сделать с разрывающими изнутри эмоциями. С одной стороны, он был очень рад, что Малия настояла на сексе и все случилось. У него было не так много девчонок, чтобы сравнивать, но вчерашний секс был просто фантастическим. А с другой стороны, Скотт боялся, что они поторопились и разрушили то общение, которое у них было. И это его изводило, словно он сидел голой задницей на шерстяном пледе — тепло, но, как не сядь, все равно колется.

— Эй, — Стайлз подошел к его кровати, пододвинул стул Скотта и оседлал его, положив подбородок на спинку. — Чего ты так паришься? Я думал, она тебе нравится.

— Она мне нравится, — пожал плечами Скотт. — Но все как-то слишком быстро.

— Так радуйся! — фыркнул Стайлз и, потянувшись, хлопнул его по плечу. — Не каждая девчонка готова перепрыгнуть через базы.

Скотт недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Я не хотел с ней ускорять, — выдавил он после затянувшейся паузы. — Одно дело, когда ты встретился на вечеринке с девчонкой, переспал с ней, а на утро вы разбежались, как будто ничего не было. Но сейчас все иначе… Мне не нравится такой тип отношений. И я хотел бы больше общаться с ней вне вечеринок. Не только, когда она пьяная. Понимаешь?

Стайлз задумчиво нахмурился и выпрямил спину.

— Ты думаешь, она тебя использует? — произнес он с таким видом, будто не верил, что эти слова действительно вылетели из его рта.

— Что-то вроде, — скривился Скотт, чувствуя, как от смущения покраснело лицо. — Не то чтобы использует, но я у нее всегда под рукой.

— Вот бы меня так использовала какая-нибудь девчонка типа Малии, — сокрушенно помотал головой Стайлз. Скотт пихнул его рукой в лоб и поджал губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Стайлз все еще раздражал своим паясничеством, но, как обычно, сумел снизить градус унижения и нелепости.

— Тебе это не нужно. У тебя теперь есть Дерек, — отозвался Скотт.

Стайлз удивленно на него посмотрел и передернул плечами.

— С чего ты взял? Мы всего лишь чуть-чуть поцеловались. Это ничего не значило.

— Да брось, Стайлз! — на этот раз Скотт закатил глаза. — Ты только про Дерека и говоришь! Даже когда домой вернулся, с порога выдал про поцелуй, про странные телевизионные пристрастия Дерека, про его сестру Кору, про то, как он ест попкорн и еще кучу лишней информации. Тебя даже не остановило, что я пытался заснуть.

— Ты не спал! — Стайлз обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем.

— Я пытался!

— Это не считается.

— О’кей. Но тебе пора бы уже признать, что ты в него по уши втрескался.

— Не-е-ет, я-я-я? — состроив страшное лицо, воскликнул Стайлз и отодвинулся от Скотта на стуле. — Ты с ума сошел? Я не люблю Дерека! Да, его тупая рожа иногда поднимает мне настроение…

— …когда ты дрочишь и думаешь, что я этого не вижу, — скучающим тоном перебил его Скотт.

— Фу! Ты смотришь, как я дрочу? — искренне ужаснулся Стайлз.

— Что? — скривился Скотт. — Нет! Нет, конечно! Я просто пытаюсь тебе не мешать, ясно? Я засыпаю.

— Под то, как я дрочу?

— Стайлз, — Скотт сильно зажмурился и замотал головой. — Заткнись. Просто закрой рот. Меня не трогает то, что ты дрочишь, или как ты дрочишь, и мне абсолютно на это наплевать. Просто будь осторожнее, о’кей?

— Ладно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Но это до сих пор стремно.

— Ты вообще не переводи тему, — подловил его Скотт. — Ты запал на Дерека.

На этот раз Стайлз помялся, потом уткнулся лбом в спинку стула и опустил руки, касаясь пальцами деревянных ножек.

— Да, наверно, — тихо ответил он.

— И у вас все медленно идет в нужном направлении, — пробормотал Скотт, немигающе уставившись в пространство. — Вы совсем не торопите события, и это правильно.

— О, да перестань ты ныть! — вскинулся Стайлз, взмахнув руками вокруг своей головы. — У меня от тебя уже башка заболела! Возьми трубку, позвони Малии и пригласи ее на свидание, если тебе не хватает общения! Действуй, черт возьми!

Скотт прикусил губу и опустил голову, избегая смотреть на Стайлза. Господи, он так облажался!

— В чем дело? — хмуро спросил Стайлз, заподозрив неладное.

— Она мне звонила с утра, — нехотя признался Скотт.

— Круто! Поздравляю! — Стайлз хлопнул его по ноге и широко улыбнулся.

Скотт поднял на него печальный взгляд.

— Что опять? — не дождавшись ответной реакции, с раздражением выдал Стайлз.

— Я не брал трубку.

— Что? Чувак! Почему?

— Не знаю, — Скотт закрыл лицо руками и скривился. — Я не хотел, чтобы она меня бросила.

Когда Скотт снова посмотрел на Стайлза, то увидел, как он прищурился и беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот. Как рыба.

— С чего ты решил, что она собралась тебя бросить? — наконец справившись с собой, спросил Стайлз.

— Я не знаю! Это же Малия! — Скотт судорожно попытался разгладить складку на шортах, сосредоточив на ней все свое внимание. — Она крутая и очень горячая, и наверняка у нее был намного круче секс, чем со мной.

— Ты слишком быстро спустил?

— Нет, Стайлз! — Скотт укоризненно на него покосился. — Просто это же _Малия_. У нее точно были лучше… парни. До меня.

Стайлз щелкнул языком и отстранился:

— Ты думаешь, она спит со всеми подряд? Малия — шлюшка?

— Еще раз так о ней скажешь, и я не посмотрю на то, что ты мой друг, и вмажу, — разозлился Скотт.

— Тогда как понимать твой тупой вывод?

Скотт устало растер лицо.

— Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. Обычно я сначала вожу девушку на свидания, а потом получаю разрешение с ней переспать. В этот раз все не так. Как будто для нее это несерьезно. Знаешь? Типа подурачились и хватит.

— Оу! — Стайлз качнулся на стуле вперед и замер, пристально вглядываясь Скотту в глаза. — А для тебя это, значит, серьезно?

— Наверно, — вздохнул тот.

— Тогда позвони ей и поговори! Если она считает иначе, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Придумаем?

— Ага. План по завоеванию ее сердца. Поверь, чувак, она не устоит! — фыркнул Стайлз и пошло пошевелил бровями. Скотт улыбнулся, но в итоге отрицательно покачал головой. — Что не так?

— Я ей уже звонил, но она не брала трубку, а потом скинула.

— Ты такой дебил, — Стайлз сильно зажмурился, выдохнул и хлопнул в ладоши. — Ты знаешь, где она живет! Сходи и лично с ней объяснись!

— Лично? — Скотт испуганно посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как моментально пересохло во рту. — Вживую?

— В мертвую, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Давай, поднимай свою задницу и вали к ней объясняться!

Скотт неуверенно помялся, но потом все же заразился оптимизмом Стайлза и действительно встал, влез в кеды и, кивками подбадривая сам себя, направился к двери.

— Да, я с ней поговорю. Ничего же со мной не случится? Она всего лишь девчонка. Что она мне сделает?

Стайлз прокричал ему в спину что-то ободряющее, но Скотт не разобрал слов. У него в ушах бухала кровь, а сердце готово было пробить грудную клетку. Когда подъехал лифт, Скотт вдруг замешкался, испытав прилив небывалой трусости, но потом ему вспомнилось, как он держал Малию в своих руках, ее смех, улыбка, всегда уверенный взгляд — и он решительно шагнул внутрь.

У него давно не было таких чувств, и Скотт не хотел все просрать.

Вдруг она _та самая_?

-+-

— Сделай потише! — Питер подошел к дивану сзади и недовольно дернул Кору за высокий хвост. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Надень наушники, если мешает, — Кора увернулась и пересела на другой конец дивана. Она поджала коленки к груди, опустила на них подбородок и уставилась в телевизор. Показывали повтор третьего сезона «Супермодель по-американски», а она любила старых судей. Нет никого круче Дженис Дикинсон. А Найджел Баркер безумно сексуален. И Джей Мануэль. А Дерек тупой козел, если этого не понимает.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — процедил Питер. — Я работаю!

— Твой кабинет на втором этаже, и там плотная дверь, — огрызнулась Кора. У нее вот-вот должны были начаться месячные, и ей хотелось упрямиться без объяснения причин.

Она будет смотреть свое шоу так, как ей нравится, всем ясно?

— Господи! Вы сговорились? Ответь мне, дорогая племянница, что еще мне ждать…

Кора, не выдержав, зарычала и, неожиданно для самой себя, всхлипнула. Питер умолк.

— Принести тебе шоколадное молоко из холодильника? — спросил он после паузы.

— И печенье, — потребовала Кора, вытерев скатившуюся слезу.

— Сейчас будет.

Питер вернулся с подносом, захватив дополнительно ее любимых сливовых карамелек. Он нежно потрепал Кору по голове и на цыпочках поднялся наверх. Она выпила полстакана молока, зажевала печенюшкой и развернула себе конфетку. Кажется, Питер выгреб последние карамельки. Что ж, Малии ничего не достанется. Она их тоже обожает, но сегодня все для Коры.

Расслабившись, она вернулась к просмотру шоу, но не прошло и десяти минут, как прямо посреди фотосессии девчонок в дом настойчиво постучали. Кора принюхалась. Нет, она не узнаёт, кто это. Черт.

Вздохнув, Кора добралась до двери и со злостью дернула ее на себя.

— Ой, — вздрогнул смуглый темноволосый парень и сделал шаг назад, словно испугался ее вида.

На пороге застыл — ну надо же! — Скотт Маккол собственной персоной.

Тот самый, про кого чокнутая Кира рисует пошлые гей-комиксы и кому пророчит сладкую любовную историю с его приятелем Стайлзом, которого хочет натянуть Дерек. Тот самый, с кем по глупости перепихнулась Малия и кто теперь не отвечает на ее звонки.

Ладно, это шоу будет поинтереснее «супермодели».

— Входи, — вежливо сказала Кора и, когда Скотт в ответ снова отступил, потянула его за рукав. — Ты к Малии? Она бегает. Скоро вернется.

— Круто, — робко кивнул Скотт. — Э-э-э, а ты Кора, верно?

— Да. Это мне Малия хотела скинуть фото твоего члена, — Кора привела Скотта в гостиную и села на диван. — Я смотрю шоу, хочешь со мной?

— Она на меня злится? — спросил Скотт, сильно покраснев после упоминания фотки. — Я знаю, что напортачил.

Кора пожала плечами и взялась за печенье. Малия та еще засранка, но Кора на ее стороне и не станет отвечать. Хотя Скотт был ничего. И судя по тому, как он потел и нервничал, Малия для него что-то значила.

— Зря ты не пошла, — прокричала Малия, входя в дом и выбирая из волос запутавшиеся там мелкие листики. — Я поймала опоссума!

— Малия? — глаза Скотта расширились, он вцепился пальцами в спинку кресла, и Кора беззвучно выругалась.

Она совсем забыла, что Скотт не в курсе про оборотней. Черт, чем она думала?

Малия поджала губы и нахмурилась.

— Что он здесь делает?

— Почему ты голая?! — наконец нашел слова Скотт. — Господи, что с тобой случилось? На тебя напали? Малия!

— Да мне дадут сегодня поработать или нет? — Питер сбежал вниз и чуть не врезался в столик у лестницы. Увидев Малию, он по привычке зажмурился, но тут же открыл глаза — присутствие Скотта его явно не порадовало.

— Со мной все в порядке, — буркнула Малия. — И ты мог узнать это еще утром, если бы снял трубку.

— Иди оденься! — приказал Питер. — Немедленно!

— Он уже видел меня голой, — Малия скрестила руки на груди. — Так в чем дело, Скотт?

Кора пошарила под диваном и нащупала свой любимый плед. Лучше он, чем ничего. Она протянула его Малии, но та обиженно отпихнула плед и повернулась к своему бойфренду.

— Прости, я испугался и не знал, что тебе сказать, — рассеянно ответил тот, старательно смотря Малии в глаза и не опуская взгляд ниже. — Я запутался и пришел все исправить. Позвать тебя на свидание, но… Ты что, бегала в лесу _голая_?

— За исключением шерсти — да.

Кора увидела, как губы Малии дрогнули в подобии улыбки. Надо же, как быстро она простила этого придурка.

— Какой еще шерсти? — моргнул Скотт. Он выглядел обдолбышем в отходняке.

— Малия! — Питер повысил голос. — Что ты…

Малия смерила отца взглядом и быстро произнесла:

— Я оборотень. Умею обращаться в койота. Смотри, Скотт!

Кора устало откинулась на спинку дивана. Вся ее семья — ненормальные. Кроме мамы и Лоры, конечно.

Малия перекинулась в койота и жизнерадостно махнула хвостом. Скотт побледнел до синевы и громко сглотнул. Питер решительно подошел к нему, пихнул в кресло и встал перед Малией.

— Ты спятила? Он чужак! Малия, это уже чересчур! Талия в отъезде, кто заберет у него воспоминания? Ты об этом подумала?

Малия оскалилась, Скотт зажмурился и низко опустил голову, растирая виски, а Питер вытащил из кармана пакетик с фиолетовым порошком и потряс им перед Малией.

Кора поежилась. Вытяжка аконита. Если дунуть таким на оборотня, из звериной формы выкинет за секунду. И это _очень_ неприятно.

— Доволен? — сухо поинтересовалась Малия, выпрямившись, и замоталась в плед. — Мы не будем забирать у Скотта воспоминания. Ты слышал? Он хочет со мной встречаться, а я не собираюсь устраивать секреты от моего парня. Скотт, ты же хочешь со мной встречаться?

— Я что-то принял? — слабо пробормотал Скотт. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Он жаждет с тобой встречаться, — ядовито передразнил Малию Питер. — Дочка, я тебе уже говорил: либо найди себе оборотня, либо перестань рассказывать своим кавалерам о привычках выть, как койот!

— Позвони медикам, пожалуйста, — попросил Скотт Кору. — Мне нужна помощь.

— Ты не сбрендил, она правда оборотень, — Кора вздохнула. — Я, кстати, тоже. Только я волчица.

Скотт кивнул ей, встал и оказался лицом к лицу с Малией. На его физиономии появилась покорность судьбе — как у студента, которому устроили неожиданный тест по малознакомому материалу.

— Страшно? — спросила Малия, нервно подтянув плед. В голосе послышалась нехарактерная для нее неуверенность. — Я такой родилась. Ничего особенного.

Скотт помолчал и осторожно улыбнулся. Он протянул руку и потрогал Малию за голое плечо.

— Койот? — уточнил он. — Ты… оборачиваешься в койота? И она тоже?

— Она в волка, — поправила Малия, не успела Кора открыть рот и возмутиться. — Отец тоже. Я в мать пошла.

— Если для тебя это чересчур, — вмешался Питер, повернувшись к Скотту, — то моя сестра может забрать у тебя воспоминания об этом инциденте. И что бы ты ни решил, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе покинуть мой дом. Немедленно.

— Он никуда не уйдет! — вспыхнула Малия. — Хватит уже!

— Давай, я подожду тебя снаружи? — Скотт выглядел пусть и шокированным, но достаточно оправившимся. На щеки вернулись краски, а сердце перестало биться в лихорадочном ритме. — Ты оденешься, и мы сходим перекусить?

— Ты не будешь с ней встречаться, — у Питера загорелись глаза, но Скотт отреагировал неожиданно спокойно.

— Она совершеннолетняя. Малия сама разберется.

— Дядя, давай все оставим до мамы, — предложила Кора. Ситуация была нелепая, а разборки ей наскучили. — Она же альфа. Вернется и все уладит.

— Я ей позвоню, — ухватился за ее слова Питер. — Сейчас же!

Он развернулся и ушел. Малия глубоко вдохнула и стащила с подноса карамельку.

— Спасибо.

— Дальше сама, — Кора поправила сползшую набок резинку.

— Так ты зовешь меня на свидание? — Малия закинула руку Скотту на шею и посмотрела ему в глаза.

Скотт глупо улыбнулся, а его рука дернулась, словно он хотел положить ее Малии на талию, но не решился.

— Если ты хочешь пойти. Никакой прикольной тусы не будет, только я.

— Да он слащавый, — прокомментировала Кора, скривившись. — И романтик! Кира, оказывается, не очень преувеличивала.

— Какая еще Кира? — в голосе Малии зазвенел металл. — Скотт, это твоя бывшая?

— Нет! — Скотт замотал головой. — Ты что! Она просто странная, ходила за мной и Стайлзом… Я не знаю, что ей от меня нужно.

— Кира думает, что он гей, — пояснила Кора, допив молоко. — Но ты уже проверила: это не так.

— Тебе нравятся мужские жопы? — поразилась Малия, засунув в рот карамельку.

— Что? — Скотт вытаращил глаза. — Нет! Я… Так. Я не гей, ясно? Мне нравятся только девчонки, и из всех девчонок мне нравишься ты.

— Запомни эту мысль, — Малия чмокнула Скотта в щеку и обратилась к Коре: — Я приму душ и вернусь. Присмотри, чтобы папа его не убил?

Кора отмахнулась от нее жестом, Малия ушла, а Скотт, не зная куда себя деть, сел на краешек дивана.

— Уже забыл, что она оборотень?

— А? — Скотт нахмурился и моргнул. — Да. То есть нет. Похрен. Она согласилась пойти со мной на свидание!

— Все парни — дебилы, — подытожила Кора и, нащупав пульт, сделала звук погромче.

Она пропустила отсев моделей, но ничего — на экране уже начиналась новая серия, а в пачке полно печенья. Кора не будет переживать из-за чужих драм.

Не дождетесь.

-+-

— Что-то ты рано, бро. Мог бы и сам открыть! — недовольно пробурчал Стайлз, отпирая дверь. — Оу. Сюрприз!

— Теперь я _бро_? — Дерек, явно не впечатленный обращением, приподнял брови. — Да и ключа у меня нет. Или ты просто забыл мне его отдать, _бро_?

— Завали, — Стайлз прислонился плечом к косяку. — Я думал, это Скотт.

Стайлз подмигнул, слегка закинул голову назад и мысленно врезал себе по морде. Почему он кокетничает, как глупая первокурсница?

— Ага, — Дерек оглянулся назад и махнул кому-то рукой. Стайлз не расслышал, что ему сказали, но Дерек в ответ рассмеялся, покачал головой и уверенно вошел в комнату, оттирая Стайлза внутрь. — Терпеть не могу этих близнецов. Представляешь, один из них клеился к Лидии.

— А что удивительного? Они популярные.

— Серьезно? — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза так, будто тот сморозил дикую глупость. — Моя дорогая племянница во всем обожает эксклюзив. Думаешь, она бы стала встречаться с парнем, у которого есть копия?

— Знаешь, Дерек, не многим людям удается лишить меня дара речи, но ты с этим справляешься на отлично, — признался Стайлз. — Кстати, зачем ты пришел?

— Соскучился, — бросил Дерек, разглядывая комнату. Стайлзу моментально стало стыдно за скинутое на стул шмотье — особенно за труселя Скотта с рисунком из поющих членов. Вдруг Дерек подумает, что это Стайлз их носит?

— А на самом деле? — Стайлз дождался, пока внимание Дерека перейдет к плакатам на стене, и накинул на труселя свою грязную рубашку.

— Я был у Дженни, — Дерек подошел к окну и, прислонившись задницей к подоконнику, взялся за него руками. — Есть хорошая новость и плохая.

— Давай с плохой.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Значит так: она от тебя отстанет. Переделай эссе, как она сказала, и больше придирок не будет.

— А взамен я должен раздобыть ей кровь трех девственниц? — нахмурился Стайлз. — В чем подвох?

— А взамен мы должны разыгрывать бойфрендов, пока у тебя не закончится ее курс, — вздохнул Дерек. — Ее жестко переклинило. Дженни считает, что у нас друг к другу чувства, и в честь этого согласна тебя не трогать. Но если она узнает, что между нами только случайный перепих — о, поверь, она оторвется.

— Что? — Стайлз чуть не снес стул от удивления. — Блядь, ты что, реально меня трахнул в ту ночь? Ну блин, чувак!

— Я поверить не могу, какой ты идиот, — Дерек закатил глаза и тяжело вздохнул. — Я тоже был в говно, какой секс? Но все считают, что секс был. И чем больше мы будем это отрицать, тем сильнее все станут верить, что мы лжем.

— Фуф, — Стайлз растер лицо руками и взял с комода бутылку с водой. Сделал пару глотков и закрутил крышку. — Ладно. Итого, до летних тестов мы типа в отношениях?

— Да, — подтвердил Дерек. — Советую держать член в штанах, видишь же, как тут быстро расходятся слухи. Ничего не утаишь.

— Эй, ты тоже его держи в штанах! — Стайлз уселся на свою кровать и навел на Дерека указательный палец. — Я не собираюсь быть наивным лошком, которому изменяют!

— Как я могу изменять такой сладкой детке? — спросил Дерек, пошло улыбнувшись.

Стайлз, заржав, кинул в него плюшевой ядерно-желтой лягушкой — достойный ответ Скотта на труселя с членами. Хорошее было Рождество.

— Как мы это изобразим? — деловито поинтересовался Стайлз. Он был чертовски рад, что проблема с мисс Блейк почти улажена. — Покатаешь меня в своей тачке вокруг кампуса? Или станешь приходить ко мне в перерыв с моим любимым кофе?

— Я поставлю тебе засос, мы сменим статус на фейсбуке и, о’кей, можешь пару раз принести _мне_ кофе, — поправил его Дерек. — Почему _я_ должен за тобой ухаживать?

— Из нас двоих миленький — я, — уверенно заявил Стайлз и вытянул губы уточкой, передразнивая девчонок из сестринств. — И «королева» тоже я. Чувак, кофе за тобой.

— И какой ты пьешь? — сдался Дерек. — Давай, расскажи папочке.

— Фу, — поморщился Стайлз. — Нашелся папочка! Хотя ты реально выглядишь старше своих лет. И я люблю латте. Обычный. Без дополнительного молока, меда, корицы и любой другой гадости, которую тебе предложат.

— Да. Такой крутой, «мужской» кофе. Сладенький и с молочком, — фыркнул Дерек, и Стайлз пожалел, что лягушка была только одна. Кидать подушку было жалко.

Стайлз ограничился демонстрацией своего среднего пальца, а Дерек, проигнорировав оскорбление, размял шею и взглянул на часы:

— Чем сейчас займемся?

— Не знаю, — растерялся Стайлз. — Есть предложения? С чего ты вдруг решил со мной потусоваться?

— В братстве сегодня собрание, не хочу им мешать, а к Коре нельзя, у нее скоро эти девчачьи… Ты понял.

— Оу, — Стайлз быстро кивнул, хотя вообще-то не особенно сталкивался с девчонками во время их периода. С долгосрочными отношениями у него никогда не складывалось. — Тогда давай закажем пиццу и что-нибудь посмотрим? Я не прочь узнать, чем закончилось это дурацкое шоу.

— Идет, — Дерек достал телефон. — И курьером будет кто-нибудь из местных, лишний раз подтвердит нашу легенду. Пепперони?

— Двойную, — Стайлз залез в мини-холодильник и проверил, что у них с пивом.

Порядок. Получится миленькое маленькое свидание. Почти настоящее.

— Так, мы еще…

Стайлз не сумел договорить. Дерек пихнул его к стенке и сосредоточенно прищурился. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, собираясь уточнить, что происходит, и Дерек его поцеловал. Было не так приятно, как накануне у Коры: Дерек зачем-то с силой сжал его губы, Стайлз возмущенно замычал, и поцелуй стал нежнее.

— Надо изобразить, что мы перепихнулись, — объяснил Дерек. — Расслабься. Сделаем следы от секса.

Как он себе это представляет? Стайлз раздраженно дернул Дерека за футболку и захлебнулся воздухом. Девчонки редко целовали его в шею, и Стайлз забыл, какая она у него чувствительная. Губы Дерека прошлись по коже, щетина оцарапала линию челюсти, и Стайлз вздрогнул, ощутив прилив легкого возбуждения. Дерек погладил его по бедрам и вытащил с одного бока заправленную в штаны футболку.

Повинуясь инстинкту, Стайлз потянул Дерека на себя, поймал его рот своим и запустил пальцы в волосы, старательно лохматя аккуратную прическу. Дерек шлепнул его по заднице, горячо ответив на поцелуй, и вернул любезность: теперь и Стайлз не мог похвастаться красивой укладкой.

— Все? — спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек от него оторвался. — Сойдет?

— Да, вполне, — Дерек окинул его критическим взглядом, вдохнул в грудь воздуха, выравнивая сбитое дыхание, и в дверь постучали.

Дерек открыл, расплатился с курьершей — милой девчонкой-первокурсницей, во все глаза пялившейся на них обоих, — и подмигнул Стайлзу.

— Ну что, смотрим?

-+-

Стайлз сполз пониже и уткнулся затылком в плечо Дерека. Они валялись на кровати, досматривая уже третью серию подряд. Пицца давно закончилась, да и скоро придется опять вставать отлить, но вечер проходил просто изумительно. Дерек классно умел высмеивать происходящее на экране, и вкупе с шуточками самого Стайлза получалось очень круто. Скулы уже болели от хохота, а небрежно лежавшая на боку рука Дерека добавляла ситуации перчику. Стайлзу нравилось, как кончики его пальцев касаются голой кожи живота из-под задравшейся футболки. Ничего особенного, но заводит. Создает нужное настроение.

— Любительница кружев или парень с заклепками? — спросил Дерек, пока жюри совещалось, кого выкинуть.

— Заклепки, — поставил Стайлз. Он так и не понял, по какому принципу судьи считают один наряд хорошим, а другой — плохим, но это не мешало развлекаться угадайкой.

— О’кей, за мной кружева, — Дерек зевнул. — У нас пока ничья? Один раз ты попал, второй — я.

— Судьба завтрашнего кофе решится прямо сейчас! — предрек Стайлз и чуть не свернул с живота Дерека ноутбук, когда в замке провернулся ключ.

— Вот и Скотт, — Дерек нажал на паузу и обратился к разинувшему рот Скотту. — Привет.

— Хэй, бро-о-о-о! — протянул Стайлз, стремясь сгладить неловкость.

Только днем он доказывал Скотту, что Дерек его не волнует, как, пожалуйста, их застукали.

— Привет, — Скотт покосился на Дерека и выдавил улыбку. — Зависаете?

— Да, смотрим всякую фигню, — смутился Стайлз.

У Скотта что, вдруг возникли какие-то проблемы с Дереком?

— А я был у Малии, — Скотт закрыл за собой дверь.

— Как все прошло? — Стайлз сел повыше, стараясь не смотреть на Дерека.

— Мы помирились. И вместе поужинали. Мне повезло, что она решила не есть пойманного опоссума.

Стайлз моргнул и подергал себя за мочку уха. До того, как они помирились, Малия приложила Скотта по голове? Какой еще, на хер, опоссум?

— Она тебе рассказала? — раздался спокойный голос Дерека. — Или ты случайно увидел?

— Она вернулась с пробежки, как раз когда я пришел, — Скотт скинул кеды и опустился на свою кровать. — Я удивился, что она голая, и, да, она мне рассказала.

— Твоя кузина бегает голой? — не вытерпел Стайлз и ткнул Дерека пальцем в бок. — А ты? Это ваша семейная фишка?

— Ты так прав, чувак, — согласился Скотт. — Это их семейная фишка!

— Хватит. Я понял намек, — Дерек кинул на Скотта мрачный взгляд. — Но так не делается, Маккол. Каждый сам решает, рассказывать или нет.

— Он мой друг, — возразил Скотт. — Это вопрос безопасности.

— Чего? — Стайлз смотрел то на одного, то на другого, стараясь разобраться, в чем дело. — Скотт? Да мы не делали ничего такого! Дерек, у тебя ВИЧ?

— Ты только что проебал свой шанс войти в команду, — оповестил Скотта Дерек и повернулся к Стайлзу: — Нет, я не болен. А твой приятель мудак.

Дерек встал и стащил следом за собой Стайлза. Он взял брошенную на комод кожанку, надел ее и кинул Стайлзу толстовку.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, и я все тебе объясню.

Стайлз взглянул на поджавшего губы Скотта, просунул руки в рукава и влез в кеды.

Происходило что-то странное, но дурных предчувствий у него не было. Скотт часто делает из мухи слона и парится из-за хуйни. Ладно, сейчас он все выяснит.

Стайлз прихватил со стола свой телефон, попрощался со Скоттом и вышел за Дереком из комнаты. Они спустились вниз, натолкнулись у входа на чем-то сильно расстроенную Киру и зашагали к парку: хорошее место, чтобы поговорить без помех, а заодно прикупить хот-дог с жгучей горчицей и маринованными огурчиками.

А уж с хот-догом в руке Стайлз вынесет любые новости о Дереке.

-+-

— А вот твой мокаччино! — Лиам поставил рядом с Кирой большой стаканчик с эмблемой Старбакса и слегка улыбнулся. Он всегда был с ней очень милым и заботливым. Лидия уже устала отпускать шуточки на этот счет, но Кира до сих пор не видела в этом проблемы. Они с Лиамом просто хорошие друзья!

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Кира и закрыла блокнот, положив сверху карандаш. Она взяла стаканчик и сделала глоток. Кофе был восхитительным! — Как замечательно, что тебе было по пути!

— Пустяки. Над чем работаешь? — спросил Лиам, опустившись рядом на скамейку, и кивнул на ее блокнот. К вечеру в учебной части кампуса практически никого не было. Экзамены почти закончились, а близость летних каникул расслабляла не хуже, чем установившаяся в последние дни жара. Думать о делах не получалось.

— Новая история, — Кира улыбнулась ему и задумчиво прикусила губу, опуская глаза. Новый сюжетный виток, придуманный ею минут пятнадцать назад, до сих пор будоражил воображение, и хотелось скорее взять карандаш и сделать набросок, чтобы ничего не забыть. Но Кира понимала, что пора прерваться, а заодно еще разок все продумать.

— Покажешь? — приподняв брови, попросил Лиам. Он выглядел воодушевленным. Впрочем, как и всегда. Ему нравились ее додзинси, и это льстило. Хотя вначале Кира думала, что он гей, но потом пришла к выводу, что для гея он слишком плохо разбирается в мужской красоте.

У нее до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, как можно в Стайлзе найти привлекательными только его волосы? А в Дереке — щетину и автомобиль? Но она не сомневалась, что отвечая на ее вопросы, Лиам был предельно честен. Он даже вспотел, пытаясь вспомнить что-то примечательное из их внешности.

— Еще не готово, — покачала головой Кира. — Но когда я закончу, могу показать тебе первому. Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

— Спрашиваешь тоже! Конечно, хочу, — усмехнулся Лиам и со странным выражением лица продолжил: — История Дерека и Стайлза просто дух захватывает! Кстати, ты их разведешь?

Кира почувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от лица, ладони взмокли, а во рту пересохло. Порыв ветра ударил в щеку и висок, но она едва ли почувствовала нужную в такую жару прохладу.

— Как? Они расстались? Поссорились? Не разговаривают? Стайлз уже уехал?

— Что? Нет, точно нет. В последний раз, когда я их видел, все было нормально.

— Зачем ты тогда меня так пугаешь? — Кира нахмурилась, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Расставание ее любимцев Скотта и Стайлза, эту ужасную трагедию, читатели восприняли с той же печалью, как и она сама. Но у Скотта появилась Малия, и черпать вдохновения для своих додзинси Кира больше не могла. Зато Лидия как подсела на уши, так и не слезала до тех пор, пока не убедила, что Стайлз и Дерек отличная пара. Кира вначале отнеслась к этому скептически — ничто не может быть лучше Скотта и Стайлза, — но начав чаще натыкаться на них, постепенно прониклась. Они обменивались такими взглядами, улыбками и так сладко целовались… Если теперь Дерек бросит Стайлза, или, не дай бог, Стайлз Дерека, Кира этого не вынесет.

— Извини. Но в прошлой серии они поссорились, поэтому я подумал…

— Нет, они помирятся, — успокоила его Кира. — Так было нужно для истории. Ты потом поймешь почему.

— Это хорошо, — Лиам тепло ей улыбнулся. — Уже решила, чем займешь на каникулах?

— Да, меня пригласила кузина. Она живет в Нью-Йорке. Проведу часть лета там.

Лиам сглотнул, опустил голову и замер на несколько мгновений. Сквозь листву на него падали лучи вечернего солнца, а ветер трепал торчащие во все стороны волосы. Кира поймала себя на том, что разглядывает его слишком долго.

— Вау! Нью-Йорк! Столица мира! — с фальшивым энтузиазмом отозвался Лиам и, наверно, хотел снова улыбнуться — Кира заметила, как дернулись уголки его губ, — но не стал. — Когда уезжаешь?

— На следующей неделе. Последний экзамен я сдала вчера, так что…

Киру слегка озадачила такая реакцией, и из головы в одночасье испарились мысли об истории, сюжете и героях, которым было уготовано еще столько всего интересного. Она посмотрела на свой мокаччино, потом на глядевшего в сторону Лиама и снова на кофе.

— Здорово, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Значит, последние деньки в кампусе?

— Ага, последние, — неуверенно ответила Кира. У нее возникло чувство, будто она впервые за прошедший год оторвалась от учебы, дел сестринства и своего хобби и огляделась.

— Не хочешь сходить завтра на вечеринку к Айзеку? Говорят, будет круто. Грандиозная пати перед каникулами, — Лиам взял себя в руки и снова выглядел веселым. — Там точно будут Дерек и Стайлз. Может, даже Скотт. Посмотришь на них в естественной среде обитания, и больше не нужно будет слушать от меня сбивчивые пересказы. Соглашайся!

— Твои пересказы совсем не сбивчивые, — сказала Кира, улыбаясь. — Хотя ты действительно упускаешь важные детали. Но ничего, я тебе покажу, на что требуется обращать внимание. Мне же понадобятся глаза и уши для моих историй, правда?

Лиам поджал губы, пряча улыбку.

— Значит, завтра я заберу тебя в восемь?

— Договорились! — Кира кивнула и отпила кофе.

Перспектива лично посмотреть на поцелуи и объятия Стайлза и Дерека, была очень заманчивой, но она и так собиралась пойти оторваться вместе с Лидией. Что ж, теперь Лидии придется пойти с Джексоном, если она не хочет появиться на вечеринке одна. Заодно и помирятся. А у Киры намечается свидание.

-+-

Дерек залпом выпил оставшееся пиво и смял в кулаке красный пластиковый стаканчик. Музыка грохотала. Неудивительно, если скоро к ним нагрянут копы: допустимый уровень шума давно превысили. Но разбираться с этим придется Айзеку, теперь это его проблемы.

Дерек огляделся, не заметил никого, с кем хотелось бы пообщаться, и направился к бару. Сам налил себе пива, сделал большой глоток и поморщился. Он уже жалел, что принял слишком маленькую дозу таблеток, решив запомнить этот вечер. Сейчас Дерек бы с удовольствием отключил способность думать и ушел в настоящий отрыв перед летними каникулами.

Мимо бара прошла Малия, не обратив внимания на Дерека. Походка у нее была неровной, а лицо побледнело. Даже не принюхиваясь, Дерек понял, что она идет блевать. А вот Скотта поблизости не было. Интересно, давно ли они «разминулись»? И из-за чего на этот раз, опять решили не спешить с сексом? Дерек не вдавался в подробности их отношений, но вынужденно слушал о них от Коры, Стайлза и Лидии, любившей посплетничать об интересных «экземплярах» кампуса. Правда, порой Дерека напрягала страсть Лидии перетирать косточки своим родственникам. Она родилась не оборотнем, и ее инстинкт оберегать стаю был развит не так сильно, как у остальных Хейлов, но иногда Лидия становилась просто невыносима со своей заботой и желанием за всеми присматривать. Дерек как-то раз попытался поговорить об этом с Лорой, но сестра замяла тему и слилась, ограничившись лишь туманным намеком на дурные сны дочери и усиливающиеся с каждым годом способности банши.

Словно услышав его мысли, перед Дереком возникла Лидия и пристально осмотрела его с головы до ног. Дерек знал, что с ним все в порядке и прицепиться Лидии не к чему, как бы ей этого не хотелось.

— Хм, — Лидия поджала губы, будто пряча улыбку. Она задрала голову и с вызовом спросила: — Где Стайлза потерял?

Маленькая, а такая вредная, упертая и самоуверенная! Лидия, несмотря на свои огромные каблуки, все равно была намного ниже Дерека да и половины присутствующих парней, но каким-то непостижимым образом была готова любого «взять за яйца».

— Ты простила Джексона? Как снисходительно с твоей стороны, — потягивая пиво, уклонился от ответа Дерек. От упоминания о Стайлзе вернулось прежнее чувство легкой злости смешанной с сожалением. Дерек не хотел испытывать эти эмоции: они казались ему чужими и абсолютно нелогичными. С объективной точки зрения у них со Стайлзом все было хорошо.

Даже замечательно.

_Дерьмо_.

— Да, — Лидия поправила и без того идеальную прическу. — Ему следовало сразу согласиться, что с рестораном он промахнулся. Там совершенно отвратительный дизайн зала.

— Вот он придурок, да? Как он мог забыть, что в рестораны ходят ради дизайна?

Лидия смерила его презрительным взглядом и отвернулась, разглядывая толпу танцующих.

— Стайлз на тебя плохо влияет.

Дерек не стал ничего отвечать, только улыбнулся. Они оба друг на друга влияли. Даже Скотт, единственный, кто был в курсе их уговора, периодически ныл, что Стайлз переобщался с Дереком, и им пора завязывать с этим фарсом. Хотя знал, что это невозможно: последствия не заставили бы себя долго ждать. Зато после того, как Стайлз сдал вчера литературу, получив у Дженни высокую оценку, можно было переходить к завершающей стадии.

Сегодня Стайлз и Дерек официально поругаются, потом разъедутся на каникулы, и на следующий год никто о них и не вспомнит. Все было продумано, Стайлз даже заставил его слушать возможные варианты причин ссоры. Дерек из-за этого страшно не выспался: поток немыслимого идиотизма лился почти до трех утра. Интуиция подсказывала, что Стайлз бы и дольше говорил, но вернувшийся Скотт отобрал у него телефон. Дерек был рад наконец лечь спать, но уже в кровати поймал себя на мысли, что влепил бы Скотту затрещину, вмешайся тот еще раз.

— А вот и он, — Лидия задрала голову и расплылась в улыбке. — Вы такие сахарные! С вами невозможно находиться рядом.

Дерек заметил пробиравшегося к ним Стайлза. Тот двигался в ритм музыки и энергично тряс башкой, прищуриваясь и явно наслаждаясь происходящим. В одной руке он держал стакан с пивом, а в другой водяной пистолет, чей отсек для воды был подозрительно темного цвета.

— Не находись, — усмехнулся Дерек, искренне желая, чтобы Лидия ушла. Если Стайлз пришел для ссоры, лучше поругаться без родственников поблизости. Они все испортят, пытаясь их помирить. — Лучше присмотри за Джексоном. Думаю, он не в курсе, что у вас _не_ свободные отношения.

Лидия резко повернулась в сторону, куда до этого посмотрел Дерек, и помрачнела. Джексон стоял в окружении девушек и улыбался. Ничего страшного там не происходило, зато Лидия, не сказав больше ни слова, ушла.

— Руки за голову, сэр! Вы имеете право хранить молчание, — громко и четко произнес Стайлз, остановившись перед Дереком в нескольких шагах и направив ему в лицо пистолет. — Все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права?

Стакана у него больше не было, Стайлз держал пистолет двумя руками. Глаза у него были хитро прищурены, щеки раскраснелись от танцев и алкоголя, губы влажно блестели. Дерек скользнул взглядом по Стайлзу, цепляясь за напряженные мышцы рук, за показавшуюся из-под задравшейся футболки темную дорожку волос, сбегающую от пупка вниз, и за широко расставленные для устойчивости ноги. Изнутри привычно полыхнуло жарким возбуждением, Дерек сглотнул и с предельной серьезностью спросил:

— На каком основании вы меня задерживаете, офицер?

— Вы портите крутую вечеринку своей хмурой рожей, сэр! — ответил Стайлз и, не сдержав улыбку, выстрелил.

Если бы не рефлексы, струя крепкого рома ударила бы Дереку прямо в нос, а так он уклонился, скользнул к Стайлзу, выхватил у него пушку и, обняв его свободной рукой, залил ему лицо. Стайлз зажмурился, начал отплевываться, а потом сдался и широко открыл рот. Струя рома била точно в центр языка, и мелкие брызги попадали на губы, подбородок и щеки.

Дерек убрал пистолет, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза, но встретился с ним взглядом и не стал.

— Ты такой придурок, — поделился с ним Стайлз хриплым голосом и сморгнул выступившие слезы. Он выпутался из хватки Дерека, увидел стоящий на барной стойке стакан с пивом и сделал большой глоток, пытаясь избавиться от послевкусия рома. Дерек был уверен, что у Стайлза все горит во рту. За их трехмесячное общение он понял, что напитки крепче пива Стайлз переносит с трудом. То есть, уносит его от них еще быстрее, чем от пива.

— Плохая идея, — Дерек решительно забрал у него стакан и довольно оскалился.

— Все мои идеи отличные! — самоуверенно выдал Стайлз, вытер лицо ладонью и подошел впритык к нему. — Что с тобой, волчара?

От рычащих ноток в голосе Стайлза вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь. Каждый раз, когда он говорил таким тоном, его хотелось завалить и трахнуть. Залезть к нему в _трусики_ , как выразилась Кора. Но Дерек сдерживался. Все эти три месяца он, блядь, держал себя в руках, потому что у них был уговор.

— Полнолуние еще не скоро, — продолжил Стайлз свой допрос, продевая пальцы в шлевки джинсов Дерека. Его горячее дыхание касалось приоткрытого рта, а взгляд пытливо скользил по лицу, надеясь уловить малейшую перемену. — Или на тебя так действует разлука с альфой?

Он говорил об этом спокойно, без напряга, как о самой естественной вещи. И Дерек в очередной раз ощутил появившееся в теле тепло. Оно расползалось от груди и плавно стекало в ноги, расслабляя мышцы, словно горячий душ после усиленной тренировки.

Рассказы про людей, которые переставали общаться с оборотнями после раскрытия их тайны, всегда казались Дереку нереальными и надуманными. Как сказки. И даже наглядный пример Малии, обжегшейся не один раз, не был для Дерека весомым аргументом. Он всегда знал, что его примут те, кому он захочет открыться. И Скотт, который вынудил Дерека признаться раньше времени, немного сбавил градус его уверенности. Они со Стайлзом плохо знали друг друга, а для Дерека это был важный шаг. Даже Бойд проникся ситуацией, когда Дерек рассказал ему о выходке Скотта. Что ж, теперь путь в команду ему закрыт, пока Скотт не станет вторым Майклом Джорданом.

Дерек ожидал, какой угодно реакции Стайлза на свое признание, но уж точно не такой. У него до сих пор в голове не укладывалось то, с какой легкостью Стайлз принял новость про оборотней. Дерек прекрасно помнил этот момент: вот Стайлз кусает свой хот-дог, вот Дерек говорит ему, вот Стайлз начинает ржать с набитым ртом и крошки летят во все стороны, вот Дерек полуобращается, вот Стайлз _удивляется_ , роняет хот-дог и, вместо того чтобы бежать прочь, подходит к нему и долго изучает деформировавшееся лицо, клыки, трогает все пальцами, прикрикивая на Дерека, чтобы не мешал, а после отходит и причитает из-за пропавшего _охуенного_ хот-дога. Потом пришлось купить новый, и пока Стайлз его ел, они сидели в парке, и Дерек рассказывал ему о своей семье более подробно.

— Со мной все отлично. Вхожу в роль, — Дерек провел руками Стайлзу по спине и привлек к себе, наслаждаясь нехитрой лаской.

— Роль? — тот непонимающе нахмурился, понял, о чем речь, и заторможено кивнул. — Точно. _Роль_. Я тут подумал — нам не обязательно устраивать сцену.

— Это была твоя идея, — не поверил своим ушам Дерек, невольно раздражаясь. — Ты полторы недели доказывал мне, что это необходимо!

— Я решил, что ты был прав, — быстро произнес Стайлз, заглушая его протесты. — Ничего страшного не будет, если мы просто перестанем… это делать.

— Это? — Дерек насмешливо приподнял одну бровь.

Ох, детка, мы _этим_ еще даже не занимались, чтобы прекращать.

— Ага. Вот это, — Стайлз первым накрыл его рот своим, увлекая в неторопливый поцелуй, запихнул руку Дереку в задний карман и слегка сжал ладонь.

Они периодически играли на публику, делая вид, что очень сильно хотят друг друга, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений в реальности их отношений. Только Дерек все чаще улавливал идущее от Стайлза возбуждение. Оно не было поддельным или вымученным, как не было простой реакцией тела на приятные прикосновения. Дерек знал, что хотят именно его. Но вместе с тем Дерек видел, что Стайлз не готов переступить последнюю черту.

— Найдите себе комнату! — крикнул им Мэтт и щелкнул камерой. Яркая вспышка заставила их отстраниться друг от друга.

Дерек поморгал, прогоняя появившиеся перед глазами пятна, и развернулся ответить Мэтту, когда Стайлз взял его за руку и повел наверх.   


  


 

 

Удержаться от комментариев было сложно, но Дерек справился, чувствуя близость чего-то важного. Ладонь у Стайлза взмокла, от него пахло волнением вперемешку с сильным желанием. Дерек слышал, как быстро колотится его сердце, видел выступившие капельки пота на висках. Стайлз нервничал, но пытался выглядеть уверенным и расслабленным. Всякий раз, когда он входил в такое состояние, Дерек возбуждался.

Когда они миновали лестницу, Стайлз уверенно направился к комнате Дерека и Бойда, зашел первым и замер, оставшись спиной к двери. Запах слегка изменился. Теперь Стайлз испытывал больше нервозность, чем желание, будто бы придя сюда, он растерял всю свою решимость. Дерек облизнулся, ощущая, как кровь побежала быстрее, и защелкнул замок на двери, чтобы им не мешали. Стайлз вздрогнул от этого звука и наконец обернулся.

— Я тут… — начал он уверенным голосом, но запнулся и поджал губы, пристально разглядывая Дерека. Тот стоял молча и даже не шевелился. Дерек не собирался ему помогать. Не сейчас. Эту работу Стайлз должен сделать в одиночку. Хотя бы попытаться. — Мы классно тусили.

Дерек склонил голову на бок и немного нахмурился. Серьезно, Стайлз? Ради этого они сюда пришли?

— Было очень круто! Все эти вечеринки, посиделки!.. Да, — нелепо взмахнув руками, подытожил Стайлз и быстро улыбнулся. Он громко сглотнул, опустив голову, уперся руками в бока, судорожно выдохнул и хихикнул: — Черт, а ром ни хрена не помог. Скотт наебал. А я протрезвел.

— Для чего? — невинно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз неверяще посмотрел на него и пожал плечами:

— Для… Да к черту!

Стайлз быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, толкнув Дерека к двери и вжал в нее, навалившись всем телом и впиваясь в его губы своими. Дерек только этого и ждал. Он открыл рот, позволяя Стайлзу углубить поцелуй, скользнул руками по его бокам и сжал маленькую крепкую задницу в ладонях, едва не теряя рассудок от полученного наконец разрешения. Стайлз охнул и вцепился в футболку Дерека, затем потянул ее наверх. Пришлось выпустить его на пару секунд, чтобы избавиться от мешающей тряпки.

— Нетерпеливый, — шепнул ему Дерек, прикусывая ухо, схватил за волосы и наклонил голову Стайлза немного назад и в сторону, открывая больший доступ к шее. Светлая кожа так и просилась быть помеченной. И Дереку как никогда хотелось оставить свою метку, показать всем, что это _его — уйди, не трогай_!

Со всей этой внезапной популярностью на Стайлза начали чаще обращать внимание и парни, и девушки, и Дерек впервые в жизни узнал, что такое ревность. Он подкалывал, пытался свести все к шутке и злился, когда видел, как Стайлз упивается чужой заинтересованностью, скачет вокруг радостным щенком, заслужившим долгожданную косточку, и в упор не замечает ухаживаний Дерека. Будто он чертов невидимка!

Когда они только начали разыгрывать из себя парочку, Дерек считал, будет забавно. Он разнообразит свою жизнь между учебой в магистратуре и приевшимися студенческими вечеринками. Внесет что-то новенькое и несерьезное. Только где-то он облажался за эти месяцы, потому что с каждым днем становилось хуже. Он ждал экзамена Стайлза по литературе, как манны небесной, мастерски игнорируя свои чувства. Дерек не хотел портить их отношения, откровенно подкатив к Стайлзу. Даже если бы он пошел на поводу у своих желаний, и они трахнулись, у него не было твердой уверенности, что на утро Стайлз не сольется. С него бы сталось.

Зато теперь, ощущая его руки на своем теле, Дерек больше не сомневался.

— О боже, — выдохнул Стайлз, задрав голову, когда Дерек резко поменял их местами и взялся за ремень на его джинсах.

Он действовал уверенно и быстро, сосредоточившись на процессе. Расстегнуть пряжку — раз, вытащить ремень — два, справиться с ширинкой — три. Дерек стащил узкие джинсы Стайлзу на бедра и грубовато погладил через ткань боксеров налившийся кровью член, подумывая отсосать. Стайлз зашипел, подался вперед и больно укусил Дерека за нижнюю губу. Тот удивленно выдохнул, а Стайлз улыбнулся и нежно облизал место укуса.

Дерек навалился на него, впечатывая в дверь, и поцеловал, властно раздвинув его губы языком и начав трахать им рот. Стайлз громко дышал носом, не желая прерываться, и путался в пальцах, пытаясь расстегнуть Дереку ширинку и добраться до его члена. Выждав долгую минуту, а может быть, меньше, Дерек не выдержал, отпихнул его руки и сам спустил джинсы вместе с трусами. Во время поцелуя глаза у Стайлза были закрыты, но когда член Дерека оказался в его ладони, Стайлз отстранился и глянул вниз.

— Блин, такой толстый! — пробормотал он, водя рукой вверх-вниз. — Охренеть.

Жар ударил в пах с такой силой, что на головке выступила капля смазки, а яйца едва не зазвенели. Дерек уткнулся лбом в лоб Стайлза, дыша ртом. Пара минут таких незатейливых ласк и откровений, и он кончит, а это в его планы не входило. Дерек хотел трахнуть Стайлза, заняться с ним настоящим сексом, выебать так, чтобы никто потом не смог свести все это к шутке. Поэтому Дерек позволил сделать еще несколько плавных движений рукой, перехватил запястья Стайлза и прижал их по обе стороны от его головы.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — глядя ему в глаза, сказал Дерек. Стайлз не отвел взгляда, не моргнул, только облизал припухшие от поцелуев губы.

— А я хочу, — хриплым голосом начал Стайлз и замолчал, будто ему не хватило воздуха. Дерек внутренне напрягся, приготовившись услышать возражение или шутку. Какая-то его часть до сих пор ждала подвоха. Они часто подстебывали или обламывали друг друга, но если Стайлз попробует провернуть что-то такое сейчас, это станет последней каплей. Пути назад больше не будет. — Я хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил.

Дерек улыбнулся ему, легко коснулся его губ своими, стащил футболку и отбросил ее в сторону. Стайлз опустил голову, снова погладил его член, потом немного подтянул свои джинсы и вытащил из переднего кармана тюбик со смазкой для анального секса и блестящий квадратик презерватива.

— И когда ты решился? — спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как возвращается привычная уверенность в том, что он получит желаемое. Он всегда получает. В конечном итоге. Дерек потянул Стайлза к своей кровати, пихнул на нее и принялся избавляться от оставшейся одежды.

— Смазку купил где-то с месяц назад, — неловко ответил Стайлз, скидывая кеды.

— Месяц? — переспросил Дерек, замерев.

— Ага, — Стайлз взялся за свои джинсы и тоже замер. Наверное, запереживал, что сболтнул лишнее. — Не то чтобы я реально думал, что что-то выйдет. Ну, ты знаешь.

Дерек хмыкнул, совсем не удивившись, что Стайлз действительно смутился. Полностью раздевшись, он взял с кровати брошенный тюбик.

— Ты уже пользовался, — задумчиво произнес Дерек, разглядывая упаковку.

Стайлз раздраженно рыкнул, быстро стянул джинсы и носки, и откинулся спиной на постель.

— Да. Я уже пользовался.

— Растягивал себя пальчиками?— спросил Дерек, залезая на кровать и нависая над Стайлзом. — Или чем-то _потолще_?

Тот вспыхнул и широко открыл рот. Глаза Стайлза лихорадочно блестели, а взгляд метался по лицу Дерека, словно он никогда раньше его не видел.

— Пальцы, — выдохнул он. — Я растягивал себя пальцами.

— Представлял, что это делаю я? — Дерек провел носом по его щеке, коснулся мочки уха губами и слегка засосал ее в рот.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз, повернул его голову к себе и сам поцеловал. Он раздвинул ноги, позволяя Дереку устроиться удобнее, и выгнулся, потеревшись о его член своим. Дерек лег на него сверху и с силой вжал в кровать. Невысокие деревянные столбики стукнулись о стену, вызвав у Стайлза смешок.

— Что? — оторвавшись от его рта, спросил Дерек. Воспользовавшись паузой, он спустился поцелуями по подбородку, перешел на шею, слегка прикусывая кожу в том месте, где билась жилка, а после переключился на ключицы и грудь, уделяя особое внимание чувствительным соскам.

— Кровать ударилась о стенку, — сбивчиво принялся объяснять Стайлз, рассеянно наблюдая за действиями Дерека. На особенно приятные ласки он отзывался тихими вздохами и водил пальцами по его плечам. — Как в порно.

Дерек оторвался от правого соска, взглянул Стайлзу в глаза и широко лизнул левый.

— Она будет стучать, — сказал он, слегка сжав в пальцах влажный от слюны сосок. — Очень часто и громко.

Стайлз облизнулся, возбужденно выдохнул и, вмяв затылок в подушку, зажмурился. Дерек почувствовал, как член Стайлза дернулся, а с головки стекла капелька смазки. Вспомнив о своем давнем желании, Дерек переместился ниже и взял головку в рот. Стайлза как будто током тряхнуло. Он задрожал, вцепился Дереку в волосы двумя руками и застонал.

— Нет-нет-нет, — речитативом выдал Стайлз. — Боже, нет! Дерек, я сейчас кончу, перестань. Пожалуйста! Черт!

Дерек выпустил член изо рта, повернул голову и успокаивающе поцеловал Стайлза в правое запястье. Тот понемногу расслабился, но его дыхание все равно было слишком частым, а сердце колотилось даже сильнее, чем на лестнице.

От собственного желания шумело в ушах, а кожу покалывало, словно он не мог справиться с обращением, терял контроль. Но это было не так. Еще ни разу его контроль не был настолько хорош. Стайлза хотелось подмять, вставить ему член и войти сразу на всю длину, взять быстрый темп и натягивать его, натягивать, втрахивать в кровать, чтобы чертовы столбики долбились о стену, заглушая звуки вечеринки. Вместо этого Дерек взял тюбик, откупорил его, выдавил немного смазки на пальцы и скользнул указательным между ягодиц Стайлза. Тот сразу сжался, но Дерек принялся снова сосать головку члена, и Стайлз расслабился.

 

 

 

Он не врал насчет пальцев. Дерек почти сразу добавил второй, а вот с третьим пришлось подождать. Стайлз стонал, ахал и иногда вскрикивал, насаживаясь на его пальцы. Вертелся на кровати, полностью сбив покрывало.

— О мой бог, Дерек, я больше не могу! А-а-ах! Сделай так!.. Да! Еще раз! О, черт!

Возможно, растянуть следовало получше, но терпение уже подходило к концу, а Стайлз грозился кончить с минуты на минуту.

Дерек разорвал фольгу, вытащил презерватив и надел его. Он выдавил побольше смазки на свой член, невольно вздрогнув от того, какая она холодная, растер по всей длине и приставил головку к ритмично сжимающейся дырке. Стайлз внимательно наблюдал за ним, словно боялся что-то пропустить.

Зря. Он точно ничего не пропустит.

Дерек одним плавным движением вошел сразу на половину и застыл, пережидая острую вспышку удовольствия. Почти так, как хотел. Стайлз был тесный, горячий и издавал совершенно сумасшедшие звуки.

— Блядь, — то ли выдохнул, то ли всхлипнул он, пытаясь соскочить, но Дерек уверенно держал его за бедра, наслаждаясь реакцией. Да, почти так он себе это и представлял. Только на деле все оказалось куда лучше. — Ты такой большой… Блядь, не двигайся! Ах!

— А ты очень узкий, — прошептал Дерек ему в губы, наклонившись и срывая легкие поцелуи. — Узкий, сладкий и очень _горячий_. По-моему, мы отличная пара.

— Заткнись, — скривился Стайлз, сильно зажмурившись, и отвернулся. — Блядь, молчи!

Дерек улыбнулся и плавно качнул бедрами, входя глубже.

— Не ври, тебе нравится то, что я говорю. Я прав?

— Не двигайся! — Стайлз выгнулся под ним и задрожал. От него исходил настолько сильный и густой запах возбуждения, что ответ Дереку и не требовался. Он покрыл поцелуями шею и плечи Стайлза, выпрямился и снова толкнулся. В этот раз Стайлз только застонал и потерянно прошептал, ни к кому конкретно не общаясь: — Блядь, такой большой. Пиздец.

И Дерека накрыло. Он двигался сначала осторожно, позволяя привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, старался найти нужный угол, но вскоре сорвался в привычный быстрый темп. Стайлз рвано дышал, стонал и через какое-то время сам стал подмахивать, разрешая Дереку входить глубже, резче. Кровать ожидаемо стучала о стену, но едва ли это кого-то волновало.

Дерек весь взмок от напряжения. Вдоль позвоночника, щекоча кожу, стекала капля пота, пока Стайлз случайно не смахнул ее, впившись тупыми ногтями в спину и, наверное, оставив красные полосы на коже. Дерек перехватил руки Стайлза и прижал к кровати у него над головой. Он опустился сверху, собственнически поцеловал и потихоньку возобновил движения бедрами, жадно вдыхая запах Стайлза.

— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул тот, закатив глаза, и уперся затылком в практически съехавшую на пол подушку.

— Нет, еще рано, — запретил ему Дерек.

— Я, блядь, тебя не спрашиваю, — с пьяной улыбкой ответил Стайлз, приподнял голову и впился в его губы. А через несколько секунд Дерек почувствовал, что Стайлз кончил и сильно стиснул его член внутри, словно пытаясь выдоить.

— Бля-я, — Дерек еще несколько раз дернулся, зажмурился и испытал пронзивший все тело оргазм. Он уткнулся лбом в грудь Стайлза, собирая себя по частичкам.

Все мысли, все желания — все рассыпалось, словно труха, и в голове стало пусто, тихо. Он не слышал ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца и сердца Стайлза, будто бы бившегося у Дерека прямо в мозгу. Он открыл глаза и, оторвав лоб от влажной от пота кожи, уставился туда, откуда шел этот звук, прислушиваясь, восстанавливая дыхание и успокаиваясь. Дерек снова наклонился и поцеловал это место, испытывая странное, неуместное чувство благодарности.

Он снял презерватив, завязал его, бросил на пол и лег рядом со Стайлзом, искоса поглядывая на него. Тот тоже был весь потный, а у корней волосы стали темнее на несколько тонов, и челка прилипла с одной стороны ко лбу.

Дерек лежал молча, ему не хотелось ничего говорить. Он упивался этой правильной тишиной, этим _многословным_ молчанием.

Послышался стук в дверь и следом — угрюмый голос Бойда:

— Если вы трахались на моей кровати, клянусь богом, Хейл, я напою Малию, и она заблюет всю твою одежду.

Стайлз сначала фыркнул, а потом заржал в голос, закрыв лицо руками.

— Твои угрозы сосут, Бойд. Мы здесь, а ты там. Веселись! — беззлобно огрызнулся Дерек, обнимая Стайлза и перекатывая его на себя. Тот выглядел довольным и _затраханным_. И это зрелище Дерек бы с удовольствием наблюдал каждый день.

Он провел руками по спине Стайлза, сжал упругую попку и запихнул два пальца в еще не закрывшуюся дырку. У Стайлза вырвался тихий стон, и он как клещ впился в шею Дерека губами, стараясь оставить засос. Возможно, у него это и получится, пока действие таблеток не выветрилось. Дерек не возражал.

Музыка на первом этаже неожиданно стихла, и Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на Дерека.

— Что происходит? Копы?

Дерек покачал головой. Нет, не копы. Музыка снова заиграла, кто-то врубил ее на полную катушку, но это не был очередной клубный ремикс.

— Что это за хрень? — Стайлз убрал руку Дерека и сел на него, нахмурившись. Его человеческий слух уступал слуху Дерека, и текст он вряд ли разобрал. — Дерек, что это за трек? Музыка знакомая, но никак не пойму.

Дерек прислушался к льющимся из колонок словам, закрыл глаза и тихо заржал:

— Бойд, _сука_!

— Да что ты ржешь?! — Стайлз легонько ударил его кулаком в грудь.

— Это Уитни Хьюстон.

— Чего? — вытаращился на него Стайлз. — Ремикс?

— Оригинал «Королевы ночи».

У Стайлза пару раз дернулся глаз, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Затем он слез с Дерека, задумчиво огляделся и приказал ему:

— Вставай.

— Стайлз, мы не пойдем вниз, — Дерек сел на кровати и приготовился переубеждать его. Он знал, как Стайлза бесит эта тема с королем и королевой, и представлял, чем это может сейчас обернуться, а у него было не то настроение.

— Мы не пойдем вниз, — удивленно произнес Стайлз. — Вставай!

Дерек нахмурился и подчинился. Стайлз шагнул к нему, потянул на другую половину комнаты, развернул спиной к кровати Бойда и толкнул на нее. Дерек, не сдержав улыбки, подтянулся повыше, укладываясь на подушку.

— Месть сладка, да?

— О-о-о, да-а-а! — энергично закивал Стайлз. — Раз уж я сегодня официально _Королева_ , то и вести себя буду соответственно. Выкуси, Бойд!

Последнее он прокричал в дверь. Вряд ли Бойд его услышал, но выглядело забавно. Дерек почувствовал, что опять начинает заводиться. Стайлз тоже это заметил и устроился у него между ног.

— Я еще этого не делал, но очень хочу попробовать, — признался он, поглаживая член Дерека, и облизал губы.

— Все для моей Королевы, — отозвался Дерек, разглядывая слегка порозовевшие щеки, возбужденно горящие глаза, растрепанные волосы и припухший от поцелуев рот. Он закинул руки за голову и расслабился, наблюдая за осторожными попытками Стайлза и откликаясь на каждое его движение.

Послезавтра Стайлз уедет на пару недель домой, повидаться с отцом, а потом рванет на побережье, отрываться вместе со всеми. Дерек не собирался ехать развлекаться, но теперь пересмотрит свои планы на лето.

А перед новым семестром, если все будет хорошо, он приведет Стайлза к маме. К тому времени она уже вернется из командировки.

Дерек не сомневался, что Стайлз ей понравится.

**the end**


End file.
